a helping hoof
by jancovorster
Summary: Four stallions... who are very powerful... so powerful that they dwarf Celestia and Luna in magic. Join Pitch Black, Chrome and Dark Charmer and Burning Fury as they realize a great power is after Equestria. Also they seem to have love affairs that are just trying to get their attention. Twilight gets the offer of a lifetime. Will she accept? Will the aliens overrun Equestria


A helping hoof

Chrome Charmer; your average everyday unicorn stallion. WRONG!

Chrome Charmer was not just any unicorn, but one of the most skilled in nearly all of the magical spells in Equestria.

What is the problem?

Nopony ever knew him, not the princesses. Not the villains. Not anypony.

Chrome was also the only living pony to see the fabled creatures known as humans. Chrome had received a very special gift from them; a sword that was called a Samurai Sword. Chrome held the sword very dear. It was the only proof he had of his visit to the human's planet called Earth. Which was too far away for the Equestrians and the humans to reach one another, only by teleportation was it possible to meet. Chrome was always interested in finding out more about the humans and went to great lengths to find answers.

But he had made a terrible mistake by trying to tinker with the fabric of time and space.

Chrome sat in the Everfree forest underneath a tree; hind legs bent inward and his forelegs pressed together and he sat upright and had a very controlled breathing stature. His eyes were closed and he inhaled and exhaled at a calm pace. Chrome was doing an act called meditation; which was led to believe to bring peace to the mind and made thinking more clear, speeding up reactions and senses were improved greatly. Chrome was what the humans would call Ronin; a samurai warrior that held no connection to a master. Chrome was stranded on the humans' planet for 4 years. In which he had learned: "the way of the warrior". 

Chrome laughed inwardly as he never really followed the code, but he made sure to keep his fighting skills up to the best of his abilities. He never approached anypony since his arrival from Earth. He had learned complete isolation; and a way to not go insane because of the lack of social contact; in fact he hated it. He never really was good at talking to other ponies back in his youth, but he'd prefer the way things were now.

_"It's so quiet and tranquil; a warrior's dream." _

Chrome thought to himself as he heard a shuffle nearby him. His ear twitched slightly as he listened for another sound, but it was quiet again. Shaking his head slightly he returned to his meditation as he felt the trance. It felt as if he was swaying on air, but in reality he was sitting on the ground in an upright position. As he opened his eyes he suddenly felt the trance dissipate and quickly closed them again and felt the trance return. Chrome was falling into a deep state of exuding calmness; to the point where he could no longer feel that he was sitting, but floating.

Chrome then heard a bunch of screams emanating from nearby. Chrome opened his eyes and stood up slowly. His lithe and muscled figure stood strongly on the ground as it started to rain. Chrome sighed as he took the sword and strapped it to his back using his magic. Chrome heard the screams again as he decided that now he must go quickly to the rescue of the poor sobs that got caught up in the forest again.

Chrome ran as he evaded a tree here and there and the occasional leap over a tree root. Chrome could feel the tension in the air as he knew he was closing in on the terror that ensued nearby him. His senses led him to a cliff side. As he slid to a stop Chrome watched down the cliff as six ponies were trapped by two manticores. "Somepony help us!" Chrome heard one scream. Chrome turned and walked away but whipped around a few feet behind the cliff side. He breathed heavily as he ran and jumped over the edge and free-falling the rest of the way. Chrome watched his decent closely, making sure and hope that the rocks sticking out of the cliff's side would hold his weight and momentum. Chrome neared the ground fast and landed on a rock and did two front flips before landing between the manticores and the ponies. A large dust cloud gathered as he made impact with the ground. When the dust cleared he could easily see the two manticores watching him closely. Chrome stood on two hind legs and morphed his front hooves into human claws or "hands" as they called it. It helped him greatly by allowing him to hold his sword with ease. Chrome smiled as he unsheathed the sword causing a glint to reflect on the blade of the moon.

He took his fighting stance as he waited for the manticores to charge. One manticore reared and charged at him. When the manticore came in range it swung its huge claw towards the pony. Chrome dodged it by ducking low. Chrome sheathed the sword again as he put his hands together and bowed lowly. _"I will fight them with natural weaponry; so is my honor." _Chrome thought as he stood ready to fight against the manticores. Chrome turned his head around and watched the flabbergasted faces of the six; which he could tell now; mares watching him with wide eyes. He nodded his head towards the rock behind them as they quickly galloped behind it, but kept watching him. Chrome watched the manticores closely as the two charged him at the same time.

The fighting was going on as Twilight and her friends cowered behind a rock. "Do you think we should help him?" Pinkie asked her friends who not dared answer because of the scene unfolding before them.

"I don't think he needs our help girls..." Rarity said as they all glanced over the rock to see the stallion fight against the manticores with his bare hooves. Twilight scrunched her face together as she looked at the front hooves of the unicorn. "Girls take a look at his front hooves." Twilight said as they all gasped. "Are those some kind of claws?" Fluttershy asked as they continued to watch the unicorn fight the creatures without his magic or the strange sword looking object.

"He's got to be really good to be able to fight them without his weapons." Rainbow Dash said.

Chrome was busy avoiding both manticores' attacks so that he would cause them to attack one another. Chrome didn't always like the idea of any other pony seeing him fight brutally with his sword... otherwise these things would've been dead by now. _"Sun forbid I use my sword in front of these mares." _Chrome was tempted to use the sword, but to show such violence in front of others who most definitely weren't used to blood spraying everywhere and body pieces scattered everywhere.

Chrome didn't have enough time to avoid the manticore's claw as it hit him causing him to fly back into the cliff. Chrome heard the mares scream, but he was just chuckling. _"No more Mr. Clean Fighter."_ Chrome said as he stood on his hind legs and unsheathed his sword. The manticores growled at him and he charged them. Chrome avoided the tail that tried to impale him by rolling to the left. The other manticore leaped over the other one. Chrome saw its tail coming and did a few backward rolls. Chrome came back on his hooves as he blocked the tail again. Chrome then as soon as the block was finished; sliced the tail's sharp edge clean off. The manticore roared in pain as it stumbled backwards. The blood spraying out of the tail's lost spike. The other manticore watched its companion and whipped its head back to Chrome and charged at him. It jumped into the air and tried to jump on top of him, but Chrome rolled to the right and stood at the ready for the next strike. He saw the manticore's confusion and decided to take out the manticore for good. He ran again and used his magic to jump higher than usual. In the corner of his eye he saw the group of mares watching him with either fear or fascination. Chrome looked at the manticore and saw it turn around to face him. Chrome did front flips with his sword sticking outward. When the sword made contact with the manticore a sickening slice was heard as the manticore's body fell limp and the head rolled.

The group watched in fear and with great fascination as the unicorn fought the manticores. Fluttershy broke into tears as the manticore's head was sliced off. The group was too shocked to even cast a glance; their gaze was fixated on the battle.

Chrome swung the sword to clean some of the blood off. The other manticore growled but walked back into the forest. Chrome smiled as his horn glowed and water was floating around him as the blood was cleaned off of him and the sword. A flash swarmed him and he was clean again his white coat clean and combed over; his black mane and tail flowing with the gentle breeze. Chrome sheathed the sword and replaced his hands with hooves again as he stood on all fours. He looked at the group behind the rock and continued to walk away.

Twilight and her friends couldn't believe the violence they had just seen; even the usual happy Pinkie was quiet and didn't wear anything other than a shocked expression. Fluttershy was still whimpering and Rarity decided to go comfort her. Twilight and the group walked from the rock and looked at the unicorn as he closely observed the dead manticore's head. Twilight and her friends all glanced at each other and nodded knowing that they will have to thank him for saving them; but was too afraid to approach him. Twilight took a deep breath and walked firmly towards him; the rest following suite.

Chrome watched the manticore's head and saw black pupils and knew that this one was being mind- controlled. _"In all my years I've always killed creatures that had black pupils; never with any other eye color." _Chrome saw the mares approaching him slowly and the yellowish one was crying. Chrome felt that these mares were familiar. _"Why do they have to come and talk to me?" _Chrome thought silently as the group approached him. Chrome stood up slowly and looked towards the group. Twilight cleared her throat. "Thank you for saving us from the manticores." Twilight said as she was afraid of saying the wrong thing. Chrome stood there and gazed upon the mares. He narrowed his eyes as they shot open suddenly. Chrome dropped to the ground in a low bow. _"Nopony has heard my voice in years; even I have forgotten what it sounds like." _Chrome thought as he opened his mouth to speak in 2 years. "Forgive me my violent act; Miss Fluttershy. It has been known that you're undying love for an animal is great; no matter what the creature is... I am so sorry for this; if I had known it to be the famed Elements of Harmony; I would not have killed the creature so." Chrome's voice was a deep, but gentle voice. Fluttershy let out a small smile of sympathy. "It's alright sir; I suppose you had your reasons." Fluttershy said in her quiet voice. Chrome had heard tales of the six mares that represented the Elements of Harmony. Chrome looked up, but refused to look at Fluttershy. _"Why did I have to go all brutal on these creatures; in front of Fluttershy?" _Chrome scolded himself for being so wreckless. "Where do ya come from?" Applejack asked as Chrome looked down. "My home was destroyed years ago. Since then I have resided in the forest." Chrome as Rarity gasped. Chrome lifted an eyebrow at her. "Oh you poor thing; not having any quality clothing must've been a dreadful experience." Rarity said as Chrome chuckled slightly. "Not at all; I have grown used to the fact that I'm in the forest." Chrome said as he gestured with one hoof the surroundings. "How'd you stay clean all this time?" Twilight asked as he didn't have a slight stench about him. "I have used my magic to keep myself clean; like I did just now with the water." Chrome said as Twilight smiled. "You have to teach me some of the spells you can do; or wait... where have you read it?" Twilight asked as Chrome only shrugged. "I never read the spells Miss Sparkle; I created them on my own; although they don't always work as planned." Chrome said as he smiled for the first time in years. "Well sir you simply cannot stay in this forest any longer; why don't you join us back at Ponyville?" Rarity asked as she pointed down a trail. "I have nowhere to live except the forest; Miss Rarity. And I don't wish to trouble you any further; besides I must look like a monster to you all." Chrome said as he bowed his head. "Not at all; yes the acts of brutal violence was clear, but you did it to save us and that's why we forgive you." Rarity said as she smiled. "I'll let him stay at my home." Twilight offered as the group all looked at her. "What? I'd like to learn the spells he uses." Twilight said as she blushed. The group all smiled widely at her. "Oh shut up." Twilight said as she looked the other way. Chrome was confused. _"They did not say anything, yet she told them to be quiet?" _Chrome asked himself. "Miss Sparkle; pardon my misunderstanding, but why did you tell them to be quiet if they had not said anything?" Chrome asked as Rainbow Dash laughed. "We think it sounds weird that she's offering an obvious dangerous stranger like you a place at her home. And the fact that she's got the hots for you." Dash said as Twilight's blush reddened. "I do not! I mean we just met; sort of." Twilight said as the group nodded together. "It still doesn't answer my question." Chrome said as Twilight sighed. "I told them to shut it before they went all crazy and told everypony that they think I like you." Twilight said she couldn't maintain eye contact with Chrome. "Why would they think that?" Chrome asked as the group all lifted an eyebrow at him. "How many mares offer stallions their homes if they had not even met a minute ago?" Rarity asked as she pointed towards Twilight. "I guess Miss Rarity." Chrome said. "Now come; we must head back to Ponyville." Rarity said as the group turned and walked. Chrome didn't follow them as he still felt that they were afraid of him. Twilight turned around as she noticed Chrome wasn't following. "Are you gonna come?" Twilight asked as Chrome sighed. "Are you and your friends sure that you would want me to be there?" Chrome said as Twilight laughed. "Yes we're sure... What is your name?" Twilight asked as Chrome stepped closer. "Chrome, Chrome Charmer." Chrome replied as Twilight looked at his cutie mark. "What does your cutie mark stand for?" Chrome turned his head to see his mark. "The two swords and the shield represent defense; if you look closer you'll see your own reflection." Chrome said as Twilight inched closer to his mark. True to his word Twilight saw her reflection on his cutie mark. "I'm guessing that's what the word chrome stands for in your name? What does the word chrome mean anyway?" Twilight asked as they started walking to the town; the group was ahead of them but it didn't matter they were too concentrated on their conversation.

"Look at the two of them; love at first sight." Rarity said as she batted her eyelashes. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here Rare; we don't know much about this here pony." Applejack said as they quickly glanced between them. "Don't look too much at them; they'll notice were staring." Rarity scolded Applejack as she looked in front of her. "Do you really think that Twi's gonna go for him?" Pinkie asked as she hopped along the way. "He does seem a mite attractive from my perspective." Applejack said as she made a gesture towards him. "Girls let's just get to know him first." Fluttershy said with a soft voice. "Fluttershy's right. We shouldn't let our minds get clouded." Rarity said as they spotted Ponyville in the distance. "We're almost home." Pinkie said as they waited for the other two to catch up.

"So how long did you stay in Japan I think you said?" Twilight asked as she couldn't stop smiling. "For a few good years; I mean I did learn a lot about the humans in the time I stayed there." Chrome said as he felt a stinging pain in his chest. Twilight noticed his pained expression. "Are you ok?" Twilight asked worryingly.

_"I THOUGHT YOU AND I HAD A DEAL?!" _Chrome heard his alter ego scream and rage about inside his mind. _"I'm not going for her; besides don't you think that I've spent enough time studying "The Way of the Warrior"." _Chrome said as he heard the voice calm down. _"I just need you to remain focused; you wanted revenge on the princess' life remember?" _Chrome heard the voice and sighed inwardly. _"I think that fire's died down by now; it's been four years since the incident." _Chrome said as he realized he was falling down and Twilight and her friends rushed to his aid. _"You will kill the Princess, because my Fire has not died yet!" _Chrome heard the voice scream and the pain in his chest worsened to the point that he felt his chest was going to explode. _"I hold your life in my grasp; I hope for your part that you uphold the deal." _Chrome heard the voice vanish into thin air. He still felt the aftermath of the burning in his chest as he struggled to breathe. Suddenly he felt his chest expand with air and when he opened his eyes slightly he saw a purplish aura around his chest. The pain disappeared and he could finally come back to his senses. "Chrome; Chrome what happened?" Twilight immediately asked as soon as she heard Chrome's breathing come back. Chrome groaned as he stood up slowly. Chrome stood up still breathing quite loud. "I... I can't tell you girls just yet, but I promise it won't harm anypony but me." Chrome said as he thought he saw faint tears in Twilight's eyes. "Alright Chrome if you say so." Twilight said as Chrome was left stunned. "You believe me just like that?" Chrome asked with a bit of laughter in his tone. "Well... yeah. Were you lying to us?" Twilight asked as Chrome stood up. "No, no I wasn't but back in my old city if you said something it would take a lot of time for them to believe you." Chrome said as the group smiled. "Well let's get going." Rarity said as the group continued walking. Chrome walked with the group but he and Twilight fell behind once again.

Somewhere in the forest...

Deep inside a cave; the manticore that fought with Chrome walked down the cave's trails to bring his master the bad news. The manticore walked in the large room and watched the throne where a dark red pony sat on the throne twirling a small blade with his magic. "Where is Lazarus?" The pony asked as the manticore gulped. "He- He was... killed... by our target; the trap we set didn't work at all." The manticore said as he saw the blood red eye of his master watch him closely. "I send the two of my best fighters and only one comes back?!" The red pony yelled. "There is another one I can capture and bend to my will..." The red pony said grinning evilly. "Who is it master?" The manticore asked as the pony laughed. "Are you familiar with the one known as Fluttershy?" The red pony asked as the manticore nodded. "Good; we'll wait for a while and then take her from her cottage; if memory served she was one of the greatest fighters in Equestria. Little do her friends know that; she tries to: "Forget" her past life; but I won't easily forget." The red pony said as he stood up and walked into the light; revealing a large scar over his right eye. He had an eye patch over the eye he lost. "Although every vein in my body burns for revenge; I must take her and keep her as my best fighter so that we can one day invade Canterlot and finally take back what is mine." The red pony said as he thought about his precious princess.

"You're a fool!" The red pony heard a prisoner yell. "You don't know what power Princess Celestia holds; also the Princess of the night has returned!" The prisoner said as the red pony laughed. "The younger one as well; then there will be twice as much fun when we take back my kingdom." The red pony said as he heard another pair of hoof steps coming in. "Hello Dark Charmer..."

Chrome walked with the group as he saw how much Ponyville had grown. "When I was younger there wasn't this much buildings." Chrome said in awe of how when he was a young colt. "I remember a place called: Sweet Apple Acres. Is it still here?" Chrome asked as Applejack laughed. "Why of course! It's me, Big Mac, Applebloom and Granny Smith's farm now." Applejack said as she gasped. "When did you come to Sweet Apple Acres?" Applejack asked. "Well like I said I was very young back then; but I'll never forget that amazing apple I ate there. I recall Granny Smith as well; she gave me the apple; I think she'll remember me when I show my face to her again." Chrome said as he noticed Twilight staring, but with something else behind her eyes. Something he couldn't depict. Chrome shrugged as he thought it was just his imagination.

_"I've never met a stallion with that much skill in magic before; He's also so kind; yet so dangerous." _Twilight thought to herself. Twilight didn't notice that she was in front of her library until she saw a pissed off looking Spike tapping his foot against the floor. A little bit of fire coming out of his nose with every breath he let out. "Hey Spike..." Twilight said as she put on a bad crooked innocent smile. "Where were you?" Spike's tone was full of worry and relief as he ran and hugged Twilight tightly. "We were... delayed." Twilight said that last bit with a little bit of doubt in her voice. She knew she had to spare Spike the gruesome images of the battle they saw. "What delayed you guys?" Spike asked Twilight thought. "We had to take a longer route because a lot of manticores were gathering on the short trail, two attacked us but Chrome Charmer here scared them off." Twilight said as Spike looked at the white unicorn. "Chrome I presume?" Spike asked politely. "Indeed; Spike." Chrome said as he bowed in respect. "You look like a fighter to me..." Spike said as Chrome laughed. He was going to reply, but Twilight spoke before him. "He's the best! You should've seen how he beat up those two manticores; they barely touched him!" Twilight asked Spike smiled widely. "Awesome. Mind showing me a few of your moves tomorrow?" Spike asked as he jumped up and down. "Wait is he dangerous?" Spike asked as he pointed to the sword strapped to his back. "Spike; only if you're his target." Twilight said as she put on an evil face. Spike went white as he turned to Chrome who smiled embarrassingly and rubbed his neck with his hoof and blushed. "Buddy!" Spike yelled as he threw his arms in the air. "Is he staying here?" Spike asked. "Yeah." Twilight said as Spike nodded. "Well then you'd better stay away from my gems." Spike said threateningly. Twilight laughed as Spike looked too cute to be evil. Spike walked back inside the house. "A baby dragon?" Chrome asked laughingly. "Yeah well what're you gonna do?" Twilight asked as she turned to her friends. "Thanks guys for helping me today with the herbs I had to get." Twilight said as the group nodded. "And thank ya'll Chrome for saving us from those... things." Applejack said as she forgot the word. "It's my pleasure Miss Applejack." Chrome said as he bowed again. Pinkie Pie suddenly gasped and ran off. "What's with her?" Chrome asked as he saw the looks on everypony's faces. "You're not gonna sleep tomorrow night..." Rarity said as they all laughed. "Why is that?" Chrome asked. "Pinkie is a party animal; you're new so that means one hell of a long party tomorrow night." Twilight said as she laughed. "Well I guess we can call it a night girls." Fluttershy said as they began walking home. "Come on in." Twilight said to Chrome as he followed her inside. "Wow; a tree house." Chrome said as he laughed along with Twilight. "That just sounds weird." Twilight said. Twilight saw the sad expression on Chrome's face. "What's the matter Chrome?" Twilight asked as Chrome sighed. "I like the idea of staying with you guys here, but I can't stay with you ALL the time. I have to do something around here. Get work and get my own place." Chrome said as Twilight tapped her hoof against her mouth. "Tell you what if you help out around here I'll let you stay here; ok?" Twilight asked as Chrome smiled. "Ok, but I'm still finding a job that pays though." Chrome said as he pointed at her with a hoof. "It's fine by me." Twilight said as she looked into his blue eyes. _"Like ice." _Twilight thought to herself. Twilight shook her head to rid her of her thoughts. "Let me show you where you'll sleep." Twilight said as she walked up the stairs. Chrome took notice of her flank; unfortunately he stared too long. "Hey! Eyes up here mister." Twilight said as Chrome jumped. "I didn't- I- I-." Chrome sighed as he looked down having a very noticeable blush. Twilight laughed at him. "Your face was priceless." Twilight said with a huge laugh.

"Come on let's go." Twilight said as she continued up the stairs. "I'm sorry Twilight I didn't mean to." Chrome said with a sad expression. "It's okay; you're not the first one to stare." Twilight said as she thought about the guards at the castle that day with Celestia, her and Luna. "And I think you did mean to." Twilight said as Chrome only looked at her. "I'd understand. You didn't have any flanks to look at in the forest." Twilight said with a smile. Chrome broke out laughing. "That doesn't give me right to look at it." Chrome said. "Here." Twilight said as she pointed to a room. "Wow thanks Twilight; beats cold hard rock any day." Chrome said as Twilight blushed. "You're welcome Chrome." Twilight said as she kissed him on the cheek; He only had eyes the size of palace doors after it. "What was that for?" Chrome asked blushing; it spreading like wildfire across his face. "MY special thanks for today." Twilight said as she walked away; Chrome staring...

Again

"Chrome..." Twilight said as he quickly averted his gaze. "Sorry." Chrome said as they laughed. _"Can you NOT look at her flank!?" _Chrome asked himself as he entered the room and closed the door. Twilight walked to her bed as Spike stood at the edge of the bed with a smile on his face. "What; what are you looking at?!" Twilight asked as Spike only shook his head and laughed.

The next morning...

Twilight yawned as she awoke from her sleep. She tasted her mouth and found that it was dry. Her horn glowed as she brought a glass of water up. She drank the fluid as the water quenched her dry throat.

"More books Spike." She heard a voice downstairs say. Twilight looked at Spike's bed and found it to be made up. Twilight laughed as she remembered last night's awkwardness. "Are you sure?" Spike asked as she heard Chrome. "Laaaay it on me Spike." Chrome said with a strange accent.

"Good morning you two." Twilight said as she saw Chrome doing a few push-ups with hundreds of her books stacked carefully on him. "A sport fanatic; Chrome?" Twilight asked as Chrome only now took notice of Twilight's presence. "Oh, hey Twi. Nah it just keeps me from going insane." Chrome said as she saw Spike wobble around with more books. "I suppose you did this in the forest every morning?" Twilight asked as Chrome sighed. "Sorry if I had disturbed you; Twilight; should I stop?" Chrome asked as he held himself in the air. Twilight looked at his muscled front legs and felt a strange feeling spread over her. Twilight frowned at the feeling as she wasn't familiar with it. "Twilight?" Chrome asked as Twilight shook her head. "Sorry I zoned out for a second there." Twilight said as she saw Spike put the books on Chrome using a nearby ladder. As Spike put the books on Chrome's back he suddenly fell down and the books covered him completely. The books were surrounded with a bright red aura. The books were placed back where they had been found. "Guess I'll need to train harder, but now I have to get to work with the other ponies in town." Chrome said as he stood up and watched the sun fall through the windows. "Beautiful morning isn't it?" Chrome asked as she saw a smile across his face. "You're taking it quite well; you've been ripped out of the forest by strangers; Pinkie's party is coming up and you'll most likely meet the princesses soon." Twilight said as her eyed grew wide. "I forgot to write to the princess!" Twilight yelled as she ran over to the stand where the paper and ink was. _"Uhm ok." _Twilight thought about what to write._"__Dear Princess Celestia; forgive me for not writing to you last night as I had run into an unfortunate accident involving manticores that attacked us on the way back from the zebra; Zecora. Before we could react a unicorn stallion came from nowhere and fended off the creatures. We were unharmed thanks to him. I do believe my friends think that I feel for him; perhaps a little attractive, but I know not much about him so I won't jump to conclusions just yet; I must say I'm really interested in him; I've met other stallions with his body build which is so muscular; Those ones have always tried to take advantage of me, but he hasn't even tried. His name's Chrome Charmer. Yours sincerely. Twilight Sparkle." _Twilight put the ink feather down and gave the letter to Spike. "Spike send it to-." Twilight said as Spike interrupted her. "I know." Spike said as Twilight rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're not a show-off Chrome." Twilight said as Chrome looked at her strangely. "What do you mean?" Chrome asked confused. "Well… All the other stallions that were strongly built like you are have always showed-off in front of me; and well when I saw you this morning you didn't seem to have the slightest bit off of trying to show-off inside you." Twilight said as she blushed and looked away. "Oh ok. Thanks I guess." Chrome said as he looked down and drew circles with his hoof on the ground. "Guess we should get going I'm sure we can find somewhere that we can let you help around." Twilight said as Chrome nodded.

In the royal throne room…

A message appeared before Princess Celestia. "Oh thank heavens it's from Twilight." Celestia said as she read the letter. Celestia laughed wholeheartedly. Celestia's throne room doors opened as she saw two guards escorting a pony she never knew or saw for that matter. "Princess; this pony here demanded to see you." The guard said as Celestia walked down her throne. "Is it urgent stranger?" Celestia asked as the hooded pony lifted its head. Gleaming red eyes appeared underneath the cape and Celestia was a little frightened by this. "You could say your majesty." The pony said as he bowed low. "I am searching for a one; Chrome Charmer; I ask if you've seen him?" The pony said as Celestia was suspicious of his motives. "Why is it that you want to see him?" Celestia asked as she eyed the pony. "I'm his brother milady; Dark Charmer." The pony said as Celestia began to worry about this stranger. "I believe he's at my star pupil; Twilight Sparkle's home in Ponyville. If you do find him send my regards to him will you?" Celestia asked sweetly as she heard a chuckle from him. "But of course milady; thank you for your directions." The pony said as he walked out of the room. As soon as the doors closed behind the pony Celestia looked at her guards. "Do you know anything of him?" Celestia asked as the guards shook their heads. Celestia hummed in thought. _"Had I just made a grieve mi__stake?" _Celestia asked as she felt a dark hole in her stomach. "Call for my _special_ pony." Celestia said as the guards galloped off.

Meanwhile in the chambers of Canterlot castle.

A pony was training with his weapons as a knock from the door stole his attention. "Black; the princess had called for you." The guard said as Black nodded. "Thank you; please tell her that I'll be there in a few minutes." Black said as the guard nodded and went to the throne room again. _"Wonder__ what I've gotta do now?" _Black thought as he put away the weapons and started to clean up. "Don't want to smell like a pony's backside when I'm there." Black said as he went to his shower.

Meanwhile at Ponyville...

Dark was walking down the streets as every pony glanced at him and his black cloak. _"I will slice__ their throats if they don't soon stop staring. Now where are you my brother?"_ Dark thought as he walked down the streets; looking for his brother.

Chrome breathed heavily as he readied himself to buck his first apple tree. "Remember ya'll gotta take it nice and slow." Applejack said as she and the rest of the gang watched Chrome ready himself. As Chrome kicked not only did he let the apples fall into the baskets, but let the entire tree fly through the air. "Oh donder." Chrome said in a language that the group didn't know. "What did you say and what language was that?" Twilight asked as Chrome looked at Applejack. "Sorry about the tree Applejack." Chrome said as he looked down. "Ya'll thinking too much power; just be gentle like so." Applejack said as she bucked a tree and the apples fall leaving the tree in one piece. "I'll need to study on a tree that can take a good hit." Chrome said. "What about Twilight's house?" Rainbow Dash asked as she burst out laughing. The group shook their heads. "Chrome I asked you a question; didn't you hear?" Twilight asked with a slight upsetting in her voice tone. "Sorry Twilight; I just spoke in my native tongue; in other words my home language." Chrome said as the group gasped. "Could you speak more of it?" Pinkie asked as Chrome nodded. "Repeat after me the mountain's peak is high." Applejack said as Chrome cleared his throat. "Die berg se piek is hoog." Chrome spoke as the group laughed. "It sounds funny." Rainbow Dash said as her eyes watered. "That's what I said about your language." Chrome said as the group stopped laughing and glared at him. "Oh come on you guys laughed at my language." Chrome said as the group mumbled. "Well back to the subject; Chrome I'd be more than happy to accept your help if you're willing to stop thinking you're kicking a huge monster." Applejack said as Chrome nodded. "I'll even pay ya." Applejack quickly added as Chrome smiled. "Sounds good AJ; should I start tomorrow morning?" Chrome asked as Applejack nodded. "Yup ya'll should be here early so that we can get started on the season's harvesting." Applejack said as Chrome nodded. "Do any of you need help?" Chrome asked as the group all shook their heads. "Not now, but perhaps later you we can ask for your assistance." Rarity said Chrome nodded. "Ok good; so what now?" Chrome asked as the group shrugged. "Don't know; guess we can go home." Twilight said as she felt an amazing heat spread all over her body. _"Why on Equestria am I this hot?!" _Twilight yelled as she rubbed the sweat forming on her forehead off. Chrome noticed Twilight's discomfort. "Something wrong Twilight?" Chrome asked as the rest looked at her as well. "Ahh I don't know I'm just so… hot." Twilight said as Rarity looked at her with a glare. "No need to brag about it." Rarity said. "NO, NO I don't mean as in good looking; I'm really hot; I think I've got a fever." Twilight said as the heat was growing more and more intense. "I think I'll just go home now girls; sorry but I don't feel very well." Twilight said as she started walking back home. "Come on Chrome we gotta make sure Twilight doesn't faint on the way back." Spike said as he jumped on the back of Chrome. "Well you're making yourself comfortable." Chrome said as Spike laughed. "Well what're you gonna do." Spike said as Chrome galloped slightly to catch up with Twilight. "How are you holding up?" Chrome asked as Twilight sighed. "It's not even that warm outside, but it feels like this heats coming from inside me." Twilight said as she rubbed her forehead. _"I should do something…" _Chrome thought as he looked down in thought. Chrome's head snapped up. His horn glowed red as he took a little water from a stream. _"Better clean it." _Chrome said as he focused on the dirt and separated the dirt from the water; leaving sparkling water in its wake. As Chrome floated the water he held with his magic to Twilight's forehead she yelped. Twilight moaned as the water cooled her down. She looked to the right and saw Chrome being the one who helped her. "Thanks Chrome you're so sweet." Twilight said as Chrome smiled. "Glad to help." Chrome said as he smelled something sweet in the air. He continued to sniff the air trying to figure out what smelled like that. _"It smells so familiar."_ Chrome thought as he pushed it aside and kept walking on staying next to Twilight holding the water for her. "Doesn't that tire you out?" Twilight asked as she tried to assume control over the water but found Chrome's magic too powerful. "Nah I've done some huge spells during my time and this one's barely any pressure." Chrome said as he loved the way Twilight smiled. He felt a sting in his chest as he tried to hold a scream. _"Ok I don't." _Chrome said as the pain went away. Chrome sighed as he remembered the deal he made with the devil himself; Festoar. _"Love is the only thing that can defeat me; so that's why once you feel love I quickly react to keep you from releasing yourself from me." _Festoar said as Chrome sighed heavier this time. He heard the evil laughter as he didn't look at Twilight to stop himself from liking her. _"This is bullshit." _Chrome said in the most secretive part of his mind.

About halfway to the house Twilight nearly collapsed from the excruciating heat. Chrome grabbed her in time. "Hey Twilight; are you ok?" Chrome asked as he looked into her weak eyes. "I'm fine." Twilight said as Chrome helped her back on her hooves. "Can you walk?" Chrome asked as he held his hooves nearby just in case she fell over again. "How… do you… walk on two legs?" Twilight asked weakly as she wobbled slightly. "It's a thing to get used to." Chrome said with a nervous chuckle. "It's okay Chrome I won't fall over again." Twilight said as she started walking upright again; still with a slight wobble. "Thank you Chrome; have I ever told you you're the sexiest stallion I've ever met?" Twilight said as she stopped and put her front hooves over his neck and onto his back. "Hey I'm back here!" Spike yelled as he was pushed off. Twilight blew her breath onto his muzzle as he nearly froze in his tracks as she stared with half lidded eyes at him. "Twilight I've just met you and I KNOW this isn't you so we're going back home and you're gonna sleep for a while; okay?" Chrome asked as Twilight rubbed his back slowly and teasingly. "Awww, but I'm not tired yet." Twilight whined as Chrome looked around for any spectators; luckily nopony was nearby. "Twilight; please get off of me." Chrome said as Twilight laughed a lustful laughter. "Why? Are you feeling uncomfortable?" Twilight said as she nuzzled the crook of his neck and underneath the side of his face. "I'm sorry…" Chrome said softly as he morphed his hoof to a human hand. "Sorry for…" Twilight asked as she passed out. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Spike screamed. "Calm down Spike; she's fine I just let her pass out so that we can stop this… whatever she was doing." Chrome said as he breathed heavily. "Come on Spike you know her better than me; Does she always act like this?" Chrome asked as Spike shook his head. "No; in fact I've never seen her do that before." Spike said as he couldn't believe it was the same Twilight that stayed with him for years. "So this is bad…" Chrome said as he placed Twilight on his back. "Yeah; she's gotta really be sick to be so… oh what's the word?" Spike said as he scratched his head. "Horny I think it was…" Spike said as Chrome glared at him with shock. "Spike; how do you know that word?!" Chrome screamed as he turned to face the blushing dragon. "Uhm well I've… you know…" Spike said as he rubbed his neck. "Oh please don't tell me you've done THAT?" Chrome said as Spike growled. "No! I wish." Spike said as he whispered that last bit. "Then how did you know that word?" Chrome said as glared at Spike. "Twilight's books are really strange; that is if you know where to find those that are." Spike said as Chrome sighed and rubbed his temple. "Ok let's change the subject I hate talking to you about that." Chrome said as Spike snorted. "Does Twilight have a book on…? Mares?" Chrome said as Spike burst into laughter. "Why do you want that?" Spike asked. "Because Spike; if I can find out what they say about that then I can find a way to prevent any further damage." Chrome said as Spike frowned. "What do you mean further damage?" Spike asked as he lifted an eyebrow. "She… turned me on… a little though; if I didn't have any self-control I don't think she would've liked me very much by now." Chrome said as Spike snorted. "Shut up Spike." Chrome said as he walked down the road. "Ponies are gonna be confused by Twilight hanging over your back." Spike said as Chrome smiled and his horn glowed and Twilight vanished. "Where is she?" Spike asked. "She's still on my back, but she's invisible now." Chrome said as Spike smiled widely. "And don't think I'm gonna give it you though." Chrome said as Spike huffed. "That's right; Keep dreaming." Chrome said as Spike growled at him.

As Spike and Chrome came to Ponyville they tried to act as natural as possible. "Why when you're hiding something or you've done trouble you can't remember how to act natural?!" Chrome yelled silently. "I don't know let's just get over to the house before anypony becomes suspicious." Spike said as he and Chrome went to the house without running into any of the other ponies. As Spike shut the door and closed the curtains to the tree house. Chrome sighed and put Twilight down. "Is she heavy?" Spike asked. "No, but keeping her invisible took a lot out of me." Chrome said as he floated Twilight to her bed. "Can you find me that book quickly?" Chrome asked as he heard Twilight moan. "Hurry she's waking up!" He whispered loudly. "Ok, Ok." Spike said as he ran towards the bookshelves looking for Twilight's secret books.

Spike hurriedly threw book after back book as he searched for the one on Mare Anatomy and Biological Events. Spike growled as he couldn't find the book on that shelf and ran over to the next one; books begun flying as well until he found one. "I've got it Chrome!" Spike yelled as Chrome sighed. "Spike, Chrome why are we at our house?" Chrome heard Twilight called. Chrome reacted by throwing the door shut and locking it with his magic. "Guys what's going on?" Twilight called from the other side. Chrome ignored her calling and looked for Spike. "Throw the book Spike!" Chrome yelled as Spike threw it at him and Chrome caught it with his magic. Spike ran to the pedestal where Chrome had placed the book. "Ok; we're looking for the symptoms of a mare possibly going into a heat cycle." Chrome said as he traced the words of the index with his hoof. "Got it; page 437: Mare heat cycles and symptoms." Chrome said as he flipped hurriedly through the pages. "Guys what are you doing? Let me out of here!" Twilight said as she pounded on the door. "We can't Twilight; we think you're going into a heat cycle." Chrome said as the pounding stopped.

"I am not going-." Twilight said as she stopped and recalled all the events from the farm back to here. "Are you guys sure?" Twilight asked as she started heating up again. "That's what we're trying to figure out here Twi." Chrome said as he started reading the page for any clear signs of a heat cycle. "Let me help you!" Twilight said. "We can't Twilight you tried to turn Chrome on the way back here." Spike said as Twilight felt the heat spread again, but didn't feel dizzy this time; more… needy. "Uhm guys please tell me you'll find a cure for this." Twilight said as she started to sweat. Twilight felt a wetness between her legs as she turned around to see what it was she was shocked. _"No, no that's not possible." _Twilight said to herself as she tried to wipe the liquid away but found the spot to be very sensitive. _"Ok I can't touch there at all." _Twilight said as she felt aroused. "Get a hold of yourself Twilight." Twilight scolded herself. "How are you guys coming along?" Twilight asked trying to keep her voice at a normal level; rather than a squeaky one. "Ok the symptoms are: Incredible heat; liquid coming from your… Oh you know and a voice becoming squeaky." Chrome said as Twilight sighed. "Check all three Chrome." Twilight said as she sat on the bed. "How do I get rid of this heat if you can't work your magic in here?" Twilight asked. "Ok hold on." Chrome said as he flipped through the pages. "Are you oversensitive?" Chrome asked still looking at the book. "Yes I am; why would that help?" Twilight asked as she tried to keep her voice normal. "You're gonna have to… release yourself." Chrome said as he blushed slightly. "WHAT?! Do you expect me to actually do that?!" Twilight said as she started to grow even more heated. "If you don't want to overheat then yes." Chrome said as she sighed. "I've never done it before." Twilight said as Chrome sighed. "Just let your body do the talking; listen to it." Chrome sighed as he groaned and face hooved. "How do you know all that?" Twilight asked as her body involuntarily lay back on the bed. "I've had a sister in heat once that's the smell I smelled on the way back here." Chrome said as Twilight's hoof started gliding down her body. Twilight jerked her hoof back. "I don't want to do this! Isn't there another cure for this?" Twilight asked as Chrome sighed. "Yes, a stallion will have to sate that desire of yours." Chrome said as Twilight struggled to keep herself in control. "Why don't you help me?" Twilight asked as she put a hoof over her mouth. "That wasn't me I swear!" Twilight yelled as Spike and Chrome laughed. "It's ok I know that; I've been through this with my own sister." Chrome said as Twilight sighed knowing that Chrome has had experience with this kind of thing. "Ok thanks Chrome." Twilight said as she tried to maintain control over herself. "Spike remember; Twilight while in this state will try anything to get out of there; the spell I've put on the lock is one only I can break it or with a well-placed gem. She'll try to convince you to get in there; try to say that she's fine and that you can let her out. NOT until three weeks have passed do you attempt to let her out of there; got it?" Chrome asked as Spike nodded. "_ANYTHING." _Chrome said as he closed in on Spike's face. "Alright alright I won't do anything." Spike said as he tried to suppress laughter. "It's not a laughing matter, Spike." Chrome said as he turned and walked away as Twilight's moans became more and more evident.

"Three weeks we're gonna have to live with that?" Spike asked as the moans were affecting him slightly. "Yeah, but don't worry about it. As long as you don't go in there everything will turn out fine." Chrome said as he bit his lower lip trying to not focus on the mare's screams. Spike took notice and laughed at him. "You're having a hard time ignoring it, aren't you?" Spike asked as Chrome sighed. "I think I'm more prone to getting to her than you are." Chrome said as he walked down the stairs to find Applejack. "Oh hey Applejack." Chrome said as he tried to keep attention away from Twilight. Applejack laughed as Chrome didn't know whether to look away; shut up or explain. "Is Twilight in her heat cycle?" Applejack asked as Chrome sighed in relief. "Yup, about three weeks' time." Chrome said as Applejack flinched. "She gonna go crazy this coming three weeks, ain't she?" Applejack said as Chrome laughed. "Yeah which means; we'll not be getting much sleep." Chrome said as Twilight near yelled. "She ain't shy with that." Applejack said as she chuckled. "If you don't mind I want to ask if you and I could go take a bite at a restaurant in town, tomorrow night." Applejack said as she blushed and couldn't keep eye contact. _"Wow not one day and already you're on a date." _Chrome's inner voice said. "Sure why not?" Chrome said as Applejack's ears perked up and a big smile formed on her lips. "Thank ya Chrome; see ya." Applejack said nervously as she ran out of the door. Just then Pinkie burst into the door. "You didn't forget my party did you?" Pinkie said as she put on a detective face. "No Pinkie, but could we move it to another location?" Chrome asked as Pinkie tilted her head. "AHHHH!" The group heard Twilight yell as Chrome looked at Pinkie with a smile he couldn't keep in. "Oh ok then sure at my place?" Pinkie asked as Chrome nodded. "Sure Pinkie at your place." Chrome said as he watched Pinkie hop out of the library. Chrome looked at Spike who had a mouth hanging open. "What?!" Chrome asked as he couldn't help laughing. "OK OK OK; You've been here a day?" Spike asked as Chrome nodded confusedly. "You got Twilight all over you sort of; and you got the most stubborn girl in Ponyville if not Equestria to ask you on a date." Spike asked as his eye twitched. "I don't know." Chrome hummed the words. "What's next; Rarity telling you to get a dress at her shop?" Spike said as pointed to the door at which Rarity opened. "Uhm hello Chrome; have you got a minute?" Rarity asked only sticking her head in. "I think I'm gonna shut up now." Spike said as he walked away. Chrome laughed as he couldn't understand what was going on as well. "Sure Rarity; what is it?" Chrome said Rarity came in. "I was thinking for tonight's party you must have appropriate attire." Rarity said as Chrome chuckled. "What's wrong with the way I look?" Chrome asked as Rarity only shook her head. "Nothing, nothing it's just that well… I'd like to know you better." Rarity said as Chrome knew the real reason she wanted him to come over. "But only if you're not busy." Rarity quickly added. "Well I've gotta get to Pinkie's party tonight, How long will you keep me busy trying to find the right suit?" Chrome asked as Rarity put up her hoof. "Fashion requires patience Chrome; we WILL find you a perfect outfit." Rarity said as her eyes glimmered with hope. "Nothing's perfect." Chrome said with a dull expression. He noticed how down Rarity looked all of the sudden. _"Way to go genius." _Chrome heard the voice again. "You can come close though." Chrome said as Rarity looked at him from the ground again. "Will we go?" Rarity asked as he breathed in deeply. _"Hopefully Spike's a good listener." _Chrome thought as he looked at the stairs. "OK we'll go and find me something." Chrome said as he followed Rarity out of the house.

Meanwhile back in the throne room.

Celestia's ears perked up as she heard the doors to her throne room open. Inside stepped an alicorn that was black as night everywhere on his body. "Hello Pitch Black." Celestia said as the alicorn downed the last bit of his liquor. Celestia laughed with a sigh. "You must stop your drinking Black." Celestia said as the alicorn burned the bottle with only smoke appearing of its remains; a small smile crept across his face. Black continued to walk towards the throne. "Good day; your majesty." Black said as he bowed not sounding an ounce of drunk. "I don't understand how you can remain stable with all the liquor you take in." Celestia said as Black laughed slightly. "Years of using it has made me near immune to its effects; your grace." Black said as Celestia shook her head. "We're getting of track here Black." Celestia said as she cleared her throat. "A suspicious pony was here earlier." Celestia said as she pulled out a drawn picture of him. "This is as close as we got to his appearance." Celestia said as she floated the drawing to Black who took it with his magic as it glowed light black. "Did he say what his intentions were; or what he wanted?" Black asked as he found the image quite familiar. "The only thing he sought was to know where his brother: Chrome Charmer was." Celestia said as Black looked up from the picture. "Why do you find that strange?" Black asked as Celestia sighed. "I know it's a common question in terms, but this pony; Dark Charmer; seemed very secretive about his motives as to why he sought his brother that is currently living with my star pupil: Twilight Sparkle." Celestia said as Black nodded. "I see; will I require any kind of weaponry milady?" Black said as Celestia sighed. "Normally I would let you go without any weapons, but now I'm afraid of what might happen to her or her friends." Celestia said as she walked down from her throne. Black was taller than Celestia as she looked up to him slightly. "Please Black I don't want any harm to come to her; even worse she might be in love for the first time and will most likely have to die before she even gets the chance to experience it." Celestia said as a tear fell from her face. "No need to beg me; your highness; please it angers me greatly." Black said as Celestia regained her composure. "You're right Black forgive me." Celestia said as she turned back to her throne. "For this mission; I would like you to arrive at Ponyville before Dark; so that you can survey Twilight closely. You can sing can you not?" Celestia asked as Black nodded. "Yes milady; do you wish me to act as a singer to avoid suspicion?" Black asked as Celestia smiled. "I do so love how quickly you catch on; yes I would advise that." Celestia said as Black bowed and walked out but was stopped. "Black; remember nopony can know about who you really are." Celestia said as Black nodded and walked out; shutting the doors. Celestia sighed heavily. "Guards; could you leave me for a while alone in the throne room?" Celestia asked as the guards quickly nodded. Celestia waited as the guards left the throne room. She quickly cast a soundproofing spell on the doors and windows to ensure nopony would hear her or what she was going to listen to.

As the room was sealed she cast another spell that opened a portal back in time and watched as it was one of the concerts Black had as a singer in Canterlot. Celestia sighed as the guitar came in with the heavy drums in the background. Celestia listened to his unbelievably deep voice as he song one of his famous songs; or at least to Luna and her. Celestia held Black very dear as she knew what he really was. He always acted in a cold and emotionless manner, but in truth he was kinder than Celestia could ever hope to be and she was the kindest pony in Equestria. _"There's good in you Pitch Black I know it; I just hope you realize it soon enough though." _Celestia thought as she let tears out as she loved him to the point of it nearly causing her to break down every time she saw him and every night as she slept. _"I hope you realize how much you mean to me Black." _Celestia thought as she burst out crying as she listened to his song.

Black went to his chamber as he felt Celestia's pain through telepathy. _"I know what you feel for me my princess, b__ut you must know that my love has been ruined to the point of no return__." _Black said in his mind as if though Celestia could hear him. It truly pained Black to know the princess' condition. _"I will never love again." _Black thought as he carried himself back to the chamber.

As Black came back into the room he looked at himself through the mirror in the room.

(Ok for people who knows Alien VS Predator; I'm using a few of the alien's outer traits to make Black the character that he is; like the spine tail, the ability to see in the dark, to sense nearby threats and to see other ponies through walls, he still has eyes though and the telepathy trait.) 

Black sighed as he glanced at himself in the full sized mirror: a coat and mane as black as night, eyes that are gold-laden with a touch of red in the middle, a tail that was a very dangerous weapon as well as quite long. Black sighed as he looked at his appearance. _"How could the princess love me the way as I am; look at me, the only thing that is able to be looked upon is the muscular build I have according to Celestia. The other things are downright scary." _Black thought as he dragged himself to his weapon's cabinet. _"Perhaps she sees the ancient good I have within me?" _Black said as he tried to smile and failed as his body didn't obey. _"But that good has died along with my love." _Black thought as he floated a dagger nearby. He looked at the dagger and lifted his foreleg and cut a large wound in his leg as the blood flowed, but only for a few seconds until it stopped completely. The wound started to stretch closed as there wasn't even a scar to stay, but as he looked carefully and focused his vision on the essence of blood he saw thousands upon thousands of old wounds. _"In the time that I've lived here, this is the amount of times that Celestia had cried about me; she thinks I don't know her feelings, but indeed I do." _Black thought as he put the dagger into his satchel. He glanced at his right front leg. _"The amount of times that Celestia had cried upon something else?" _Black asked himself as he saw two marks on his leg. _"Point proven, I am making her more pained than even before." _Black said as he thought about just vanishing into thin air and relieving the pain from Celestia. But he knew that she would most likely be searching for him. Black continued to prepare for his journey as he packed his various weapons. Black sighed as he floated two bottles of his favorite vodka into the bag. _"You must stop your drinking Black." _Black heard her voice as he eyed the bottles. _"It's easier said than done."_Black thought as he knew he could stop anytime, but it was like a pastime for him except for training. Black pulled the bags onto him as he groaned from the weight. Black strapped them tight against him so that he could fly to Ponyville. _"It's gonna be a long trip, but Celestia had ordered me to do so." _Black said as he walked out of the room and galloped towards the highest tower on the castle. Black ran as he slid to stop. _"I forgot the guitar!" _he yelled to himself as he ran back to the room to find the guitar.

At the top of the tower's roof Black stood and watched the low ground with a wary eye. _"Oh shit; this could be a very quick death if I don't time it right__._" Black thought as he breathed in deeply and ran to jump.

The wind came gushing past him as he sped towards the ground. Black threw open his wings as the wind that came down blew a few ponies over. Black went at a speed that rivaled Rainbow Dash's. Black knew he would arrive there soon if he would keep up the pace.

Meanwhile in Ponyville…

As Dark still explored Ponyville in search of his brother; he grew very impatient. _"Hmm, perhaps the local bar or pub will know something." _Dark thought as he noticed it's becoming late. Dark walked into the building as it was filled with the smell of smoke, beer and perfume. _"Nopony said this was a whorehouse as well." _Dark thought as he truly; despite his evil plans; despised mares who believed that their bodies could create a living for them. _"They deserve better than this; each one of them." _Dark thought as he passed the drunken ponies and the tables to get to the counter. Dark took a seat as he noticed a _badly _dressed mare eyeing him with a hint of lust behind her smile. Dark noticed her following him, but decided to act like he didn't see her coming. An earth pony came into his vision as he cleaned a mug. "What'll it be son?" The pony asked as Dark could tell he was quite the old timer. "What's the strongest brew here?" Dark asked as the pony ducked underneath the table and brought up a bottle of the strongest. "It's Black Water; a drink made famous by the royals; nopony's bought it yet; price's too high." The pony said as Dark smiled. "Name it." Dark said as the pony looked at him strangely. "It's 24 bits." The pony said as Dark chuckled and brought out the gold bits. "That's still payable, sir." Dark said as the pony took the gold. Dark reached for the bottle and looked at it. "Hello my sweet; never heard of you before." Dark said as he opened the bottle and sniffed the drink. It was mixture of sweet and sour. "Don't smell too bad." Dark said as the pony slid a mug to him. Dark stopped it with his hoof and poured the drink into the mug. Just as he was about to drink he felt two hooves massage his shoulders gently. "Hey there handsome." Dark heard a voice say as he knew it was the mare that eyed him earlier. "May I help you?" Dark said as he turned around as he eyed the blonde mare. "Well that depends; you got some coins?" The mare said as she climbed onto his lap. Dark was very close to removing her head, but remained still. "I've never seen you around here; so maybe if you can surprise me I'll let you go at me for free; a good mounting is as good as payment." The mare said as she wrapped her forelegs around his neck and kissed along his jawline. "I don't think I'm in the mood." Dark said as he was surprised at how the mare was doing to entice him. "Well we'll see about that; come on this time I'll let you touch me as you wish." The mare said as she started grinding on him slightly. "Milady; please…" Dark said as he pushed her off of him. "I don't want you or your friends' bodies; leave me be." Dark said as he turned around but was pulled back. "Listen here mister; you don't get a chance like this once in a blue moon." The mare said as she tried to kiss him, but Dark put his hoof in front of his face as her lips made contact with his hoof. "Come on; you know you want to." The mare said as Dark's eye twitched he pushed her off of him again and drew his sword that was close to Chrome's, but a little longer. Dark pressed against the mare's throat as a small flow of blood came out of the point. Dark's hoof was now a hand as the entire bar died down watched him. "Put down the sword son, you don't want to do this." The bartender said as Dark growled; he removed the sword from her throat as tears came out of her eyes and her legs were shaking of fear. The bartender didn't sound threatening at all, but with more than what Dark was doing was causing him suspicion; he would need to remain unknown if he wanted his brother dead, otherwise they would search for him. The pony came back to Dark as the bar sprung back with life. "Now tell me; what was that all about? She's right kid; you don't get a free mounting every night; it's rare in fact." The bartender said as Dark sighed. "I just don't like what they're doing." Dark said as the pony nodded. "You got control son; not many stallions can reject an offer like Soft Lips; forgetting that she was giving herself to you for free." The pony said as Dark chuckled softly. "I'm guessing she's the main attraction here?" Dark asked as the pony nodded. "Yup; she brings in the whole herd of stallions." The pony said. "Meaning?" Dark asked as the old stallion laughed. "She turns heads where she goes; if they ask her something she says to find her at The Middle Pole. The night they stream in by the hundreds." The pony said as he looked down. "I'm guessing you don't take what they're doing to a liking?" Dark asked as the pony sighed in sadness. "My boy; these girls don't know what to do with their lives; every night I close they spend hours crying at what they must do to survive." The pony said as the noise and music couldn't reach Dark's mind but rather listened deeply to the words that the pony was talking. "They were all molested in their youth. This is the only world they know." The pony said as he pointed towards the group of mares sitting and talking with one another laughing, but they didn't have a cigarette or a drink in sight. "I'm sparing the money they make to try and pay their studies." The pony said but sighed again. "But at the rate it's going they'll get pregnant and most likely won't make it." The pony said as Dark sighs inwardly. "Can we talk in a more private area?" Dark asked as the pony nodded. "Follow me sir." The pony said as he lead the way. Dark followed the as he lead the way. Dark knew he would have to ask the pony to keep quiet about that he was going to do. "Sir before we go any further I must ask you to keep very still about what I'm going to do for you and the girls." Dark said as the pony laughed slightly. "Son this is a pub word travels quickly, but I'll keep quiet and make sure the girls don't run around yelling it to Equestria." The aged pony said as Dark and the pony entered a lounge. "Are you familiar with the Charmer family?" Dark asked as the pony tilted his head. "Yeah why do you ask?" The pony asked as Dark sighed. "I'm one of the sons of the Charmer family." Dark said as the pony's eyes widened. "Well what're ya doing here and not at your huge estate?" The pony asked. "It burnt down, all of it." Dark said with murder in his eyes. "How'd it happen? Do you know who the culprit was?" The pony asked as Dark nodded. "My brother; Chrome Charmer." Dark said as the pony shook his head. "Now I'm here because my directions led me here." Dark said as the pony laughed. "I don't think he would be crazy enough to burn down an entire estate; nevertheless it being worth millions." The pony said as Dark laughed. "Believe me my brother's crazy enough." Dark said as the pony nodded. "So… what're you gonna do when you find him?" The pony asked Dark unsheathed the sword. "Remove his head; what else?" Dark asked flatly. "Kill your own brother?! Son are you sure?" The pony asked as Dark nodded. "Yes; evidence showed that he caused the fire. They found traces of his blood and hair in the brewery." Dark said as he removed his cape. The pony's eyes widened again. "Oh and don't recall my appearance." Dark said as the pony saw the black pony with red stripes forming in a strange way that appeared to be flames. "I don't think I want to remember…" The pony said as he stepped away slightly. "Now concerning the girls here; how much for their studies?" Dark asked as the pony laughed. "I don't think I can accept." The pony said as he looked at Dark. "You might not be able to; but those girls would." Dark said as he pointed out of the window. "I just don't want to waste your money." The pony said as Dark laid a hoof on his shoulder. "My dear man; I am doing this for those girls to at least have a bright future." Dark said as he closed his eyes and his horn glowed a bright blue; 5 bags nearly as tall as Dark appeared in the room, filled to the brim with gold. "Take these and pay their studies and even the necessary things; plus a little upgrade to your pub here. I just don't want it to be a whorehouse when I get back." Dark said as the pony nodded with much enthusiasm. "I'll make some huge improvements to the business. Should the remaining gold be sent back to you?" The pony said as Dark lifted a hoof and shook his head. "Keep it." Dark said as the old pony nodded and shook the unicorn's hoof. "Thank you… Must I get the girls for you so that they can hear the good news?" The pony asked as he looked at the window. "No it's ok; I want what happened to stay in here." Dark said as the pony nodded. "You got my word." The pony said as Dark nodded and left; not without taking the drink he bought.

Dark left the pub as he walked down the now near abandoned streets. Dark looked at the moon and the shadows and discovered that it was close to midnight. Dark walked the streets while drinking the Black Water. He suddenly face hooved and remembered the real reason he was there. _"I forgot to ask them about Twilight Sparkle." _Dark thought as he groaned and decided to go to sleep somewhere in the forest.

Spike was sitting at a desk reading a book about how to impress a lady. Spike growled as he threw the book aside. "I've tried everything that book said; and nothing works!" Spike yelled as he thought about how he was going to get to Rarity. "How'd Chrome get it so easily?" Spike asked himself as he snapped his head up and smiled. "Twilight said that Chrome saved them from the manticores." Spike said as rubbed his claws together. "I should create a fake endangerment and save Rarity; she'll have to notice me; now I just need to get Twilight to create some illusions and I'll look like a hero." Spike said to himself as he began to jump with excitement. He ran to Twilight's room and tried to open the door, but got shocked and let go of the handle. Spike stood wobbly as smoke came from his head. "Oh right; three weeks." Spike said as he felt a little down that he couldn't do it now. "It gives a good enough time to plan this thing perfectly." Spike said regaining his former excitement. The door slammed open. Spike whipped around and ran to the door. Chrome was leaning against the doorway as he breathed heavily and was really messed up. "What happened to you?" Spike asked as Chrome was covered in kisses and his eye twitched slightly. "Rarity; dresses, tuxedos lips and the next thing you know: tied to the bed!" Chrome said as Spike only laughed. "It is not FUNNY!" Chrome said as Spike laughed and nearly stopped breathing. Chrome walked with a slight limp. "I didn't think she was that strong." Chrome said as he fell on the floor. "What do you mean?" Spike asked as he wiped the tears away. "She held me down and tied me; I had to throw her across the room with my magic just so that I can escape." Chrome said as Spike felt a bit angry. "Why'd you throw her?" Spike asked. "Well she _wanted_ me; and I didn't agree to that. Her solution?" Chrome asked as Spike shook his head. "Force me on the bed; tie me down and start covering me in kisses and try to turn me on." Chrome said as Spike growled. "You don't think Rarity's beautiful?" Spike asked as Chrome lifted a hoof. "I didn't say that; she's good looking, but you don't force me to do that." Chrome said as Spike shook his head. "Chrome you got the hottest mare in Ponyville in bed and you ran away?!" Spike asked as he grabbed Chrome's face. "Uh yeah?" Chrome said as Spike slapped him. "Do you know what I would give for something like that to happen to me?" Spike yelled as Chrome had a small claw mark on his face. Chrome laughed as he stood up. "Spike me and mating never agreed to anything; I don't like it and it doesn't like me." Chrome said as he shivered at the thought of it. "Why not; it's gotta be the greatest thing ever!" Spike said as Chrome shook his head. "It's overrated Spike; it's not as great as some ponies would describe it." Chrome said as Spike looked at him. "I don't get it." Spike said. "Spike once you do it; you'll realize it's not as… awesome as they would say it to be." Chrome said as he shook his head. "Have you done it before?" Spike asked as Chrome shook his head. "Then how can you know it's not so great?" Spike asked as Chrome sighed. "Spike I've never even kissed a mare before nevertheless touched one." Chrome said as Spike only stood there with a mouth hanging open. "Are you kidding me?" Spike asked as he looked at Chrome. "Nope; anyway listen I'm going to sleep." Chrome said as Spike yanked his tail. Chrome fell back on his flank. "Oh no you're not; you're forgetting something." Spike said as Chrome lifted an eyebrow. "No I'm not." Chrome said as Spike folded his arms. "Pinkie's party?" Spike asked as Chrome groaned and fell on his back. "I don't have the energy; maybe I should just cancel it." Chrome said as he tried to get up, but Spike jumped on him and grabbed his throat. "No Chrome; if you know what's good for you; don't." Spike said as Chrome only lifted an eyebrow. "Why not; what'll happen?" Chrome asked as Spike started shaking in fear. "She'll hunt you down; or just break down in front of you." Spike said as Chrome felt saddened that he forgot Pinkie's party. "Alright I'll go then." Chrome said as his horn glowed and he rid himself of the lipstick, torn fabric and fixed his coat and mane. "Do I look presentable at least?" Chrome said as Spike nodded. "Don't you have the ability to at least give yourself some energy?" Spike asked as Chrome shook his head. "No, but that would come in handy sometime; I should try and figure a spell like that out." Chrome said as he walked out of the door; leaving Spike to return to his plan to get Rarity to notice him.

Twilight was waking from her extreme pleasure overhaul. Twilight groaned as she tried to move. "Ahh everything's so stiff." Twilight said as she couldn't even move her hoof. Twilight felt sticky all over her body and she realized she needed a good bath or shower. "A shower would be the cleanest but I can't stand for much longer than a few seconds." Twilight said as she forced herself on her hooves. "Well the heat's gone, but not the cycle. It's only a matter of time before I get horny again." Twilight said as she hooved herself. "Stop talking so impolite Twilight!" Twilight said as she painfully trudged towards the bathroom. Twilight used the last bit of magic she could muster and then turned the tap so that steaming hot water could come out of it.

The tub was nearly full as she dipped her hoof into the water. "So warm; I should just relax into the water and….. Ahh yeah that's the spot." Twilight moaned as the warm water loosened some of her tense muscles also washing off some of the sticky goo. "What was that… Twelve times at least, but that kinda felt good until I passed out." Twilight said as she blushed slightly. Images of Chrome started flooding her mind, but she shook her head to rid herself of the images. Twilight started to get the idea of Chrome sating her desire all the more. "I can't do that to him; he's been so nice to me." Twilight said as her smile turned into another seductive smile. "It won't hurt if he's nicer to me." Twilight said as her voice tone changed from clear to sweet and nearly soundless. Twilight felt herself get wet again, but decided that this would come later. "I have to bathe and get it over with." Twilight said as she started to wash herself; careful of her spot otherwise she would need to bathe longer.

Chrome was walking towards the Sugar Cube Corner where he'd find Pinkie Pie and who knows how many other ponies. Chrome sighed as he already heard the thumping music and the shadows of other ponies. "Let's hope this party isn't going to go on forever." Chrome said as he truly felt tired. As Chrome was about to knock on the door Pinkie threw it open. "Hi!" Pinkie shouted as Chrome yelped and stumbled backwards. "Hey Chrome! Hey everypony it's Chrome!" Pinkie shouted inside as a few ponies stuck their heads out of the door. Chrome stood up as he laughed at how Pinkie jumped him from the door. "Well get in here!" Pinkie shouted as she grabbed him by the head and yanked him inside.

Chrome's eyes were met by flashing lights and ponies dancing and a few eating and drinking. "So what do ya think?" Pinkie said as she threw her face in front of his. "Huh, Huh, Huh?" Pinkie repeated the words quite fast making it sound like one word. "Easy Pinkie; It's awesome, not what I expected at all!" Chrome said as he was genuinely surprised by how much she had done for him. "This is great thanks Pinkie." Chrome said as she smiled and hopped away. "Now what to do now?" Chrome asked himself as he walked over to the snack bar. "Holy… She really outdone herself." Chrome said as a few ponies came over to him. Chrome greeted them and they continued on their way. Chrome looked at how crazy Pinkie was going on. Chrome smiled as she was the first here not to go mad over him. Chrome then frowned in thought about the event with Rarity. _"I don't understand; Rarity seems so appropriate; I can't think she would do something like that."_ Chrome said as he recalled to not; judge a book by its cover. _"I'd hate to have to see her tomorrow; I don't know how I'll act in front of her, perhaps I should ask Spike for more info or perhaps the rest of their friends." _Chrome thought as he stood there not being one for dancing and such; just a few ponies came around to talk to him.

Somewhere in the deep reaches of empty space…

Xenomorphs were scurrying around to do their individual tasks to support the hive. A lone pony was walking between the hordes of aliens to see his king. Burning Fury was walking into a large cavern where a monstrous Xenomorph stood. Fury bowed low. "Greetings my king; you have called for me?" Fury asked as the massive alien turned around to face him. "I have and it's quite a personal matter." The king said as Fury stood up from his bow. "I'm listening your highness." Fury said as he heard the king hiss low. "Are you familiar with the planet known as Equestria?" The king asked as Fury felt a cold sting in his stomach. _"It's the home of my heart." _Fury thought as he cleared his throat. "I am my king." Fury said as the king nodded. "I have problems concerning; Red." The king said as Fury tilted his head. "Why is that my king?" Fury asked as the king drew a clawed finger over the ground small sparks appearing. "He has declared himself independent from us; I gave him that hive and the enslaved ponies; and now he believes he can take Equestria for himself?" The king said as Fury couldn't understand why such a loyal general would betray them. "Are you certain of your information milord?" Fury asked as he'd hate to have to end the pony's life. "I'm sure of it; and it would be wise not question my espionage again." The king said as Fury bowed. "With utmost regret my king; I will never question your words again." Fury said from underneath his hooves. "Now I'm going to send you to Equestria and I want you to kill Red for me." The king said as Fury flinched. "Yes my king; when shall I depart?" Fury asked as the king stood up. "You shall leave immediately. Do not fret over your hive; I will make sure it's unharmed when you return." The king said as Fury felt something strange. _"I don't understand. Why would Red declare independence from us?" _Fury asked himself as he walked out of the hive to find a portal that was opened by the king. _"Go through and let me know when you're done with Red."_ The king said as Fury ran through the portal.

On the other side of the portal Fury was falling at great speed. Fury looked at the beautiful land beneath him. "I can't believe we ever agreed to come here." Fury said as he recalled the bloodshed when the hive was constructed here. Fury collided with the ground and cracks appeared in the ground. Fury knew he had to let his heart know that he was here. Fury concentrated as he made a telepathic link to his heart.

"_Luna; my heart; are you here goddess of the moon?"_ Fury asked as he awaited an answer.

Luna was sitting in her room as she filled out many papers regarding some political events in Canterlot. Luna felt a strong wave of love hit her mind as she smiled and knew who it was. _"Fury could that be you?"_ Luna asked through the telepathy that Fury had taught her. _"It's no illusion my dear; I'm here."_ Fury replied as he hadn't heard her voice in over months. _"Where are you?"_ Luna asked as Fury laughed. _"On the other side of the Everfree my dear"_ Fury replied as he started walking into the forest in search of Red's hive. _"What are you doing here?"_ Luna asked as Fury sighed. _"My king had sent me; let me hear if I can see you."_ Fury said as he created the link to his king. _"My king; may I have permission to see my mate?"_ Fury asked as the king replied. _"Very well, but do not let this relationship with her delay your mission; I want you to go there; kill Red and report the hive's conditions to me as soon as possible._" The king said as he left Fury's mind. _"Luna my love; I have permission to see you; where shall we meet?"_ Fury asked as he felt another wave of her come over his mind. _"The forest behind Canterlot?"_ Luna suggested as Fury smiled. _"Very well my dear at midnight?"_ Fury asked as he smiled at the thought of seeing his beloved again. _"It's near midnight already my love I'll be on my way; see you there."_ Luna said as she closed the link. Fury felt joyous as he sprinted towards the area that he would meet his love.

Luna swooped down on the clear area of the forest. Luna felt exalted at the opportunity to see her love once again. _"My love are you nearby?"_ Luna asked as she failed to maintain her excitement. _"I'm not sure; create a beacon so I can find you."_ Fury said as he felt a thump in his head as he ran and got closer to Luna the thumping got louder and faster; up to the point of him seeing her gracious figure once again. Luna and Fury ran at one another and tackled each other in a heated kiss. They started to moan and groan while touching one another anywhere they could reach. Soon they broke off their kiss as a string of saliva connected them. "I've not kissed in the months following your depart." Luna said as she held him tightly. Fury let out a tear of pure joy as he held his love once again. "I have missed you so much; Luna." Fury said as Luna smiled happily. "Have you been a bad girl since my absence?" Fury asked as he whispered in her ear. "You've no clue; nearly all the guards staring at me all day has left me to seek your body more than ever before." Luna said as she placed kisses from his ear to his jaw line. Luna pulled away as she eyed her dark blue stallion lovingly. "Perhaps we can catch up on old times?" Luna asked as the stallion smiled. "Nothing would please me more my love, but we'll have to wait." Fury said as he saw how Luna's smile faded. "What must you do, my love?" Luna asked as she knew that she must respect her lover's actions for his king could very quickly and without hesitation cease their relationship. "I have been informed that the hive on this planet is declaring their independence; and that I must cease their leader's life before he creates an entire rebellion." Fury said as he couldn't help but feel bad for his love; she had to hear the violent acts he was forced to do. "I see, Fury I don't think differently of you for this; you're still the kind stallion I met that day on the moon." Luna said as she feared for his life at times. "I know, but even I at times desire only to stay with you and forget the whole oath thing." Fury said as Luna wrapped her arms and tail around him. "Ever since you saved me from the moon I've changed and nearly forgot about my sister's banishment. When the thousand years were over I was almost too happy to come back." Luna said into his chest as tears fell from her eyes. Fury felt her tears against his chest. "Do not cry my love; I know I can't be there all the time, but know this." Fury said as he held her face in his hooves. "Should anypony threaten you... I will kill him or her personally." Fury said as Luna cried again but with a smile. "Thank you Fury; I can live safe in the knowledge that you're around every corner." Luna said as she knew he would give and do anything for her.

"Perhaps you'd like to spread out more of your love Luna?" Celestia as Luna jumped and Fury hissed loudly and looked at the mare that imprisoned Luna. "Hello Celestia." Fury said trying to maintain his composure. "I'm surprised that you are even able to greet me, Fury." Celestia said with a sarcastic smile. "Sister! What is the meaning of this sarcasm?!" Luna asked as Fury held her behind him. "Oh don't get me started Luna; Sneaking out of the castle and expecting me not come and look for you." Celestia said as Fury started twitching. "What happened to you Celestia; where was the princess that usually understood?" Luna asked as he began to grow tired of her sister's issues. "I'm still here sister; I just don't trust Fury with you." Celestia said as she glared at Fury. Fury narrowed his eyes as he sensed something different about Celestia. _"My love I don't think this is the real Celestia."_ Fury said to Luna as she was confused by what he said. _"What in the world do you mean, Fury?"_ Luna asked as he sighed. _"The one I was sent to kill has become powerful over the years; and I believe he's impersonating Celestia to get close to us."_ Fury said as Luna knew Celestia was short fused in the last few months, but this was no way she would act. _"What will you do?"_ Luna asked as Fury stood on his hind legs. Fury's body was engulfed in a black cloud as his body morphed into a Xenomorph warrior. Luna was used to the transformation; the first time she panicked, but grew used to it as time progressed. "What are you to do; Fury?" Celestia said as she inched closer. "Kill me in front of my own sister?" Celestia asked as Fury turned around and looked at Luna. Luna nodded and took off. "Come back here sister!" Celestia yelled as Fury charged. Celestia was knocked back and stumbled until she regained her composure. Celestia let out a ghastly screech and charged at Fury but this time she transformed into a Xenomorph Changeling. Fury smiled as he knew that this would be typical of Red, but why would he send other agents to finish him off and why impersonate Celestia? The questions barred at Fury's mind as he thought the inferior Xeno.

Fury avoided the claws that came at his face and flipped the other Xeno over him and slamming it into the ground. Fury tried to impale it with his tail, but the Xeno kicked him in the jaw as he flew backwards. The Xeno flung up and waited for Fury to charge again. Fury groaned as he stood up from the hit. Fury ran again as he tackled the Xeno to the ground; tails slashing and claws flying with screeches to fill the night air. Fury got the upper hoof as he clawed at the Xeno underneath him. The Xeno tried to bring its tail up behind Fury but he senses the movement and dodges the attempt to impale him and cuts off the tip of the tail. Upon grabbing it Fury brought it down on the Xeno's chest; green acidic blood spraying around as the grass nearby melted away.

Fury sighed and climbed off of the dead Xeno; he preceded to burn away the remains using his own special type of acid that melted even Xeno skin. Fury just about finished the body when he heard flapping; he turned around to find Luna standing there. Fury morphed back to his normal figure as Luna rushed to him. Luna was whimpering as she held him. "My love; what is the matter?" Fury asked as he rubbed her back. "I-I thou- y- you-." Luna was staggering as she tried to speak. "Luna my love calm down and speak slowly." Fury said as Luna went quiet and breathed in deeply. "When the other creature died at first I believed it to be you." Luna said as Fury chuckled. "I have fought for years under the king's close watch my love; I'm not so easy to kill." Fury said as Luna sighed. "I still worry for your life, Fury." Luna said as they heard a call. "Luna! Luna where are you?!" Luna heard the voice and realized it was her sister; for real this time.

Celestia had appeared from the bushes and froze when she saw Luna in the legs of somepony she didn't know. "Luna you are safe." Celestia said as she decided not to ask as she was happy in the knowledge that her sister was unharmed. "I'm fine sister... I suppose you want to be introduced?" Luna asked as Celestia laughed. "Sister I believe that he's your stallion." Celestia said as Fury sensed more ponies than just her. _"Luna; she has more with her; I can hear them; their breathing."_ Fury said as Luna assured him that no harm would come to him. "Yes he is sister; he's been my love for so long." Luna said as she rubbed his chest lovingly. Fury could sense jealousy within Celestia, but not at him or Luna, but their relationship. Fury could sense hurt. _"I suppose she's trying to get somepony to notice her." _Fury thought as he remembered Luna telling him how long Celestia was without a partner and that she was searching for one. "Normally I would've attacked any stallion that I don't know; so close to my sister. How long have you two been mates?" Celestia asked as she expected it to be only a few months. "Two days after you sent me to the moon." Luna replied as Celestia's mouth hang on the ground. "What?!" Celestia yelled as she couldn't believe that her sister was in a relationship for over a thousand years. Luna laughed as Fury was near entranced by it. "Well how'd you expect me to cope for so long alone?" Luna said as Celestia's eye twitched. "He's even showed me how to REALLY feel loved." Luna said as she threw a hind leg over him. Celestia shook her head. "You lost your virginity before I did?!" Celestia said as Fury growled somewhat. "Not that hard when he's proven himself faithful and loyal." Luna said as Celestia sighed. "if you two have been together for over a thousand years; how could you have only done it once?" Celestia asked as Fury laughed. "Sister; do the math... a thousand years alone and do you really think that I would've only done it once?" Luna asked. "How are you not bearing children then?" Celestia asked as Luna chuckled. "I know not sister." Luna said as she glanced at Fury; staring directly into his neon green eyes. "But one day all will be made clear." Luna said as Celestia smiled; happy that her sister had found love. _"If only I had more luck with Black..." _Celestia thought as her face instantly frowned in sadness; Celestia was close to tears again as she remembered all he had done for Equestria. Black's deep voice and song was stuck in her head; as she repeated the words he sang with depression; she also sang with depression. "Sister; I'd like you to meet Burning Fury. Fury this is my sister Celestia." Luna said as she gestured between them. "It's a pleasure to meet you; your highness. I've heard a lot about you and not all of them good." Fury said as Celestia laughed slightly. "It's predictable of Luna to spread those words to others." Celestia as she sighed. "But do not fret princess; Luna has told me about what good you have done during her banishment and during her return; so we're still at peace." Fury said as Celestia smiled somewhat. "Luna you have my permission to bring Fury into the castle so long as he doesn't assault my guards." Celestia said in a authority tone. Luna's eyes sparkled as Celestia said that. _"Oh no; now we won't get any sleep." _Celestia thought as she knew that sparkle in her eye anywhere.

In the forest...

Black walked as he was tired of flying for so long. _"Dear gods; this baggage is heavy." _Black thought as he shifted the bags to suit him more comfortably. _"Perhaps I should wear my battle gear when I go to the town tomorrow. Nopony would be crazy enough to stand against me when I'm dressed like that, but I haven't worn them in years." _Black thought as he stopped and started removing the bags. Black searched the pile for a small bag that held his battle armor. Black opened the bag and brought all the armor out and laid them out on the ground; the chrome black armor reflecting the moon as it let off a small glint. Black's horn glowed and he was soon being covered by his armor. Soon Black was covered entirely with armor; no body part except for the tail and eyes were open. _"This is surprising; it still fits." _Black thought as he walked to nearby pond and looked at the reflection. Black gazed at his gold eyes as he could only see a monster standing there. Black saw the water turn white as a figure arose from the pond. Black flew back and waited for the figure to even move. "Hello Pitch Black." Black's eyes froze as he recalled the motherly voice as his own mother's. Black dropped to his knees and didn't look at his mother as he was ashamed. "Mother; what brings you here?" Black asked as he felt a hoof on his shoulder despite the armor he was wearing, "It's so good to see you, my son." Black's mother said as she pulled Black's face from the ground. "How can it be good to see your wreck of a son?" Black said as he looked away. "My son you're not a wreck." His mother said as he sighed. "Didn't you see what I am doing to Princess Celestia? How can you tolerate that?" Black asked as his mother smiled. "Black, my dear you have to stop believing every mare is the same as the last one." Black's mother said as he flew up and turned around not looking at his mother. "They are mother; if I attempt to show them compassion I'm rewarded by lies and deceptions." Black said as his eyes began to glow. "My boy, Celestia is different from the others. She cannot think about any other colt except you." His mother said as he sighed and turned around. "Mother; she's a princess and I'm nothing but an old legend among the public. A story used to scare foals into behaving." Black said as his mother laughed. "You're always so dramatic Black." Black growled slightly. "How do you know about her feelings mother; perhaps she's just looking for a good buck and then the next morning I would be thrown aside like a used garment." Black said as tears formed on his eyelids. "I'm not as old as you may think; I can still tell a mare's feelings from the truth or just plain acting and Celestia's not acting about her feelings; she's never met a male alicorn like you before." His mother said as Black laughed sarcastically. "You're right mother; she hasn't. She hasn't met one that would hurt her all the time; even by mere thought of him." Black said as he felt sad about what the princess feels for him. "You've never kissed, never slept with a mare; never even hugged a mare." His mother said as Black knows well he has little to no skill when it comes to females. "All true; and I intend to keep it that way; I will slaughter any mare that tries to show her love in ways that I cannot except. Black said as he walked away. Black's mother popped in front of him again. "Please my son; I really think you should give her a chance. A chance to prove that she's faithful and-." Black shot out a fireball at the nearby tree making his mother quiet. "Their all the same mother; they're nothing better than the ones who created them!" Black shouted as he suddenly realized what he said. "If you believe that we're all the same Black; then I won't attempt to persuade you to love Celestia; don't be surprised if Celestia kills herself over you." His mother said as she disappeared. Black sighed as he never wanted to snap at his mother. Black groaned as he pulled the bags onto him with his magic. _"I can't love Celestia, and she can't love me." _Black thought about what his mother said. _"Perhaps she is different; perhaps I can trust her." _Black said as he never felt this close to certain that he would attempt to become Celestia's mate. Black shrugged as he continued walking. _"Don't be surprised if she kills herself?" _Black thought about what his mother had said. _"Celestia wouldn't kill herself for me; would she?" _Black thought as he feared for her life. _"Pull yourself together Black; Princess Celestia wouldn't commit suicide." _Black assured himself. _"But my mother wouldn't lie." _Black thought as he started to want to return to Canterlot to ensure her safety. _"Calm yourself Black." _Black said as he walked on towards Ponyville.

Black's heavy metal armor clanked as he walked feeling like the monster he was ages ago. "Well that was then and this is now." Black heard a voice say. Black freezes in his tracks as he recalls the voice. "Well I thought you're dead." Black said as he turned around to face a ghostly figure of his old friend; Shadow. "It's good to see you again Black." Shadow said as Black laughed. "It's good to see you too; Shadow." Black said as Shadow stepped closer. "Who did you upset to crawl out of the grave?" Black asked as Shadow chuckled. "Enough ponies to keep me around for a while." Shadow said as Black laughed. "So..." Shadow started. "Why are you not bombarding Celestia by now?" Shadow asked as Black growled. "Well I'm not like you guys yet." Black said as images of Celestia begun flowing through his mind. "Why not; dude?" Shadow asked as Black shook his head. "Do you know what she is capable of? If I try to be intimate with her I'll free fall over 40 stories; excluding the mountain." Black said as Shadow laughed. "Come on dude; I've seen how she looks at you... How she creates a fake you every night." Shadow said as Black frowned. "What do you mean "fake me"?" Black asked as Shadow lifted and eyebrow at him. "So she can show you her love at night..." Shadow as Black glared at him. "And just how does she show her love to me?" Black asked as he already knew the answer. "To put it simply; she allows the illusion to buck the living hell out of her and whilst screaming your name at the top of her lungs." Shadow said flatly, but Black could sense his excitement. "And you wish it to be you that got a piece of her every night?" Black asked as Shadow nodded. Black turned around and walked on. "Well go get her; that is as long as you don't hurt her." Black said as Shadow ran next to him. "Well I can most certainly try, but being a spirit won't help if I just go through her." Shadow said as Black continued to receive images of Celestia offering herself to him. "If you would be so kind as to stop talking about that... I may hate love and mating, but it doesn't stop me from thinking about it." Black said as Shadow shook his head. "Why are you wearing that armor again?" Shadow asked as he poked the armor. "I have been sent by Celestia to keep watch over her star pupil; Twilight Sparkle and her new crush I suppose." Black said as Shadow rubbed his hooves together. "The cute as fuck student? HOOO I wouldn't mind me a piece of that!" Shadow said as Black pushed him lightly. "Watch it Casapony; don't touch her or I'll be touching you with some very fast swings involved." Black said as he brought his tail to Shadow. "You can't touch me; nor can I touch any mare." Shadow said as he huffed. "IT wouldn't surprise me if you've already plowed Granny Smith." Black said as Shadow glared at him. "Asshole." Shadow said as Black broke out laughing. "Shadow you wouldn't mind any flank as long as it's a mare." Black said as Shadow nodded his head. "Zecora?" Black asked as Shadow growled. "Ok I'll stop now." Black said as they continued walking. "So what do you have to watch over her for?" Shadow asked as Black sighed. "Apparently some mysterious pony asked for directions to his brother; that resides with Twilight. Now Celestia asked if I could go and watch over her because she thinks that this colt is trying to kill his brother and Twilight could possibly become a target as well." Black said as Shadow nodded. "Man I wish I was here to help you." Shadow said as Black smiled. "Living like a spirit is no fun when you can't even fight another." Shadow said. "Missing the old assassination days?" Black asked as Shadow nodded. "Yeah, but seriously dude Celestia loves you." Shadow said as Black could see the seriousness in his eyes. Black sighed. "If only she didn't; things would've been better." Black said as Black felt a hoof on his shoulder. Black was confused. "How are you touching me?" Black asked as Shadow yawned. "I'm using a ton of power just keep my hoof physical, but don't let Celestia slip by; Yes I know it's weird coming from me, but Celestia truly loves you for you." Shadow said as his figure dispersed. _"Perhaps Celestia does love me?" _Black asked as he felt a warm sensation in his heart, but it went cold again. _"I can't re-ignite the fire." _Black said as he dragged himself along.

Later that night...

Chrome was walking from Pinkie's party as it only ended a few minutes ago. "That's the last time I agree to party that long." Chrome said as he walked down the path. He soon came to the door as he opened it slightly he heard everything was quiet. "I guess Twilight has had enough for one day." Chrome said as he walked in and looked at the time by watching the shadows. "23:32. there's still enough time for me to sleep well enough and tomorrow I have to get to Applejack's farm and help her with the bucking." Chrome said as he walked into his bedroom. As his back hit the bed he instantly fell asleep.

Inside Celestia's bedroom...

The princess of Equestria was standing on her balcony as she watched the night that her sister had created. It was quiet and a small breeze blew over her; making her mane and tail flow. She wondered if Black was faring well. "Sister...?" A voice called as she looked inside to find her sister standing in the doorway. "Yes Luna?" Celestia asked as she stepped inside. "I wanted to thank you for letting Fury stay here." Luna said as Celestia smiled. "Of course sister; he's most welcome here." Celestia said as she started to cry. "Sister...?" Luna asked as the white alicorn got on her bed. "Did you have any luck with Black in the past few months?" Luna asked as this was most certainly why she cried. "N-no it's just... nothing." Celestia said as her eyes were red from crying. "You're eyes are red from crying how do you hide it during the day?" Luna asked as Celestia only twisted her hoof. "Magic?" Luna asked as Celestia nodded. "Do you miss Black, sister?" Luna asked as Celestia sighed. "Yes sister; it feels so empty without him here." Celestia said as Luna chuckled. "Have you even ever tried to entice him?" Luna suggested. "I would've if I wanted a tail twice as long as anypony right through me." Celestia said as she wiped her tears away. "Cella..." Luna said as she got on the bed and held her sister's hooves. "I just want him to know what I feel and what he means to me and the kingdom." Celestia said as Luna chuckled. "Then stop making it so obvious; like stop the creating a fake him to sate your desire." Luna said as Celestia blushed. "Oh yes I know about it; no sister of mine would repeat his name in ecstasy." Luna said as Celestia laughed.

Black felt that Celestia had cried and cut another wound into his foreleg.

"Sister go to him and show him you care." Luna said as Celestia smiled. "I would be the happiest mare if he feels the same, but then again..." Celestia said as she looked down. "What is it sister?" Luna asked her sister. "A while back he told me something you wouldn't believe." Celestia said as tears began to form once again. "I've seen some strange things sister; try me." Luna said as Celestia smiled.

_Flashback..._

_Black was walking towards the training arena as he passed a few guards along the way. He held his chin up as he tried to act natural to what was awaiting him in the arena. Black glanced at the note that the princess had written to him. "Dear Pitch Black, I am dreadfully sorry if this comes at short notice, but I need to talk to you in private. It's a very delicate matter if you please?"_

_Black couldn't think what was such a delicate matter that not even her own sister could know of it. Black's thoughts began to run amok as he knew it would most likely be trouble__._

_Black came to the arena's door and slowly pushed it open. "Princess?" Black asked as he saw her staring at the empty battle ground. "I'm glad you came." Celestia said as she turned around. "May I ask what this is about your highness?" Black asked as he came in. "Close the door if you please?" Celestia asked as Black became suspicious. "Yes, your highness." Black said as he closed the door. _

_As he was about to turn around he was tackled to the ground. Black looked up to find the princess holding him down. "Princess; what is this?" Black asked as Celestia sat down on his stomach. "Is it not clear, Pitch Black?" Celestia said as she rubbed a hoof down his chest. "You're going to have the honor of mating with me." Celestia said as she laid down on him and started nibbling on his ear. Black was frightened. He never knew Celestia like this; nonetheless her actually offering him her body__._

_He was frozen solid as the princess continues to attempt to get him excited about mating with her. "Not the one for mating I take it?" Celestia asked as she couldn't get any reaction from him. Black sighed as he pushed Celestia off of him. "Princess; perhaps you can find another to uphold this "honor"?" Black asked as Celestia immediately saddened. "Yo- you- you're refusing me?" Celestia asked as she felt broken on the inside. As if someone had pierced and arrow right through her kind heart. Black sighed as he knew this would break her heart. "Princess; tragic events has caused me to lose my love. It sounds ridiculous, but it's no joke. My loving side was ruined and therefore I cannot uphold your offer." Black said as he turned around. _

_As he was attempting to open the door he felt a hoof on his side. Black turned around to find Celestia gleaming at him. "As your princess I order you to accept it." Celestia said in a demanding tone. Black laughed as he couldn't believe Celestia would attempt to challenge him. "Princess; I do not wish to violate you with the horrors that I withhold in me." Black said as he inched near to her. "If you do not accept the fact that I declined..." Black said as he brought his tail up to her throat. "I will have to make myself scarce." Black said as he turned around and walked out. _

_Celestia was standing frozen._

_Luna walked past the open door and zoomed back as she saw her sister standing there wide eyed. "Sister; what're you doing?" Luna asked as Celestia only stared at nothing. "Sister?!" Luna yelled as her sister didn't answer her. Luna walked closer and slapped her across the face. Celestia gasped as she was brought out of the trance. Celestia then recalled that Black refused her offer. "Luna, Black has refused me..." Celestia said as she walked out of the room. Luna's face was confused. "What do you mean "refused"?" Luna asked as she ran out next to her sister. Celestia sighed. "I'll tell you later sister." Celestia said as Luna stopped and watched her sister walk with a head hung low. _

_End of Flashback..._

Celestia watched her sister sitting there with a dead expression. Luna screamed making Celestia flinch.

"YOU OFFERED HIM YOUR BODY?!" Luna asked as she grabbed Celestia by the face; squeezing her cheeks together.

"Yesh." Celestia said as Luna's eyes twitched.

Luna sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "I waited two years for that?!" Luna asked.

"I don't understand." Celestia said with a confused face.

"Sister you told me at the arena you couldn't tell me; I waited patiently for so long just to hear this?" Luna said as Celestia made a what-the-hell face.

"What about it?!" Celestia asked as Luna laughed and facehooved. "Sister you obviously don't know much about this part of love do you?" Luna asked as Celestia growled. "How dare yo-." Celestia was cut off by Luna's hoof. "Not every stallion is going to be your mate just you allow them to mount you, Black is a good example of one such stallion." Luna said as she removed her hoof from Celestia's face. "Then why do mares that offer the stallions they like their get a happily ever after?" Celestia asked as she knew this to be true. "Not all of them have happy endings sister." Luna said as Celestia nodded. "The right way to do this is to show Black you love him; which I'm sure he knows by now; but do it without him noticing much of it." Luna said as Celestia snorted. "Luna it'll be too obvious." Celestia said as Luna tapped her hoof on her mouth.

"_Uh Oh." _Celestia thought as she knew Luna was planning on something.

In the cave deep in the forest...

A pony galloped towards the red alicorn leader's throne room. As the servant came inside he ran to the steps and quickly bowed. "Rise." Red said as the yellow pony stood up. "Sir I have reports that Burning Fury is in Equestria." The pony said as Red looked up from his map. "Are you certain of this?" Red asked as he felt a cold run down his spine. _"The king has just sent Fury to kill me." _Red thought as he waited for the pony to reply. "Yes sir; we eavesdropped on him and his apparent mate Princess Luna; he now resides within the palace." The pony said as Red smiled. "Gather a small strike force; we have a way to lure Fury out in the open where we will kill him and send a message to the king." Red said as the pony bowed and ran out to follow his leader's orders. _"Let's just see how desperate you will be once your precious Luna has been captured." _Red thought as he felt confident he would be able to rebel against the king.

Chrome was wobbling as the party at Pinkie's just stopped. Applejack was there but he didn't pay her much mind. "I have a date with her tomorrow and I must make sure wherever we go I pay." Chrome said as he thought about the vault of his family's estate that failed to burn down for some reason. Rarity wasn't there but that wouldn't surprise him. Chrome saw Rarity's boutique come up. _"I know I'm disturbing her, but I should at least find out what happened." _Chrome thought as he went to the boutique. Chrome sighed as he knocked on the door... no answer. Chrome was contemplating whether or not to break the lock. Chrome looked at the building and found it to be deathly silent. "Rarity!" Chrome called but no one answered. Panic began setting in as Chrome took a deep breath and calmed down. His horn glowed and the door clicked open. As the door swung open it revealed to be dark, but a different dark was looming and Chrome could feel it. Chrome's horn glowed up and he entered as his bright light illuminated most of the surroundings. "Rarity!" Chrome called again but there was no answer. Chrome had an uneasy feeling that something was watching him. Chrome felt his back as his eyes widened when the comforting wood sheath of his sword wasn't there. "Oh shit." Chrome whispered as he knew he had pretty powerful magic skills, but didn't quite enjoy it as much as going hoof to hoof. Chrome ascended the stairs as the creaks gave him the chills. He came into the room that was her bedroom where the scene had gone down. The ropes and messed bed was still there including the torn tuxedo. Chrome frowned as it was a little out of character for a lady to leave the room in such a mess. A shuffle in the closet made Chrome whip around and look at it as his horn glowed brighter and was starting to catch fire indicating he was going to unleash one hell of a fireball at anything that was inside the closet. Chrome walked slowly to the closet while keeping his breath. He reached for the knob and exhaled slowly. Chrome ripped open the door and flew back and held his horn at the ready.

"Rarity?!" Chrome asked as he saw the white mare tied down and she looked to have been crying and a few scratches on her otherwise combed fur with a little blood patches. "What happened to you?!" Chrome asked as he came closer to her squirming form. Rarity was trying to scream through the bonds and her eyes widened considerably as she started to scream and didn't take her eyes off the blackness behind him. Chrome knew then that something was behind him. He then felt something sting in his neck as he growled in pain. Chrome felt the body weight of the creature behind him. Chrome stood on his hind legs, grabbed the creature's oddly shaped head and body slammed it onto the floor. As Chrome's light revealed the creature Chrome shuddered as the creature was pure black and had a very strange banana shaped head with a tail that looked sharper than his sword. The creature bared its teeth and some kind of inner mouth at Chrome as it jumped him again. Chrome was tackled to the ground as Rarity was still struggling against her bonds. The creature was trying to snap at Chrome's face but missed with only a few inches. Chrome growled as he bucked the creature off of him. He shot out lightning from his horn and zapped the creature but it wasn't dead. The creature ran to him again but there was green blood coming out of the wound where the lightning had hit it. They held a struggle where both were on the hind legs and trying to overpower the other. Chrome saw the tail come from behind the creature as his horn glowed bright red and a flash of energy came from his horn as he sliced the point clean off. The creature hissed as the blood splashed everywhere. A few of the drops came on his foreleg burned his fur and eventually his skin; Chrome groaned as he fell back and kicked the creature over him. The creature traveled through the window and fell outside. Chrome found the room to be empty and quickly went to Rarity to help her thinking the creature was gone. Chrome was covered in blood from his wound on the neck. He quickly loosened the ropes and as soon as Rarity was free she ripped the gag out and held Chrome tightly crying uncontrollably. Chrome only held her back as he heard something running on the walls. To his shock the black thing had climbed through window again and it looked pissed at him. Rarity screamed as she hid her face in his chest. Chrome put Rarity behind him and waited for the creature to attack him again. "Rarity; go back into the closet; I don't want you to see this." Chrome said softly as she ran into the closet and closed the door. Chrome turned back to the creature and he bared his teeth at it. He closed his eyes and his horn glowed bright yellow. His hooves turned into hands and out of them came two swords that appeared to be made of fire. Chrome opened his eyes as they were on fire this time. The creature only weaved back and then focused on Chrome again. The creature charged but was blown back as Chrome's entire body was set ablaze. Chrome didn't want to use the Phoenix Hide spell but this piece of shit creature hurt one of his friends and it was going to pay... dearly.

Chrome let out a loud roar and charged the creature as it charged him also. He focused and then a bunch of slicing sounds was heard as he jumped behind the creature which had frozen in its place. Chrome blew his breath out as the entire creature fell apart in pieces. He quickly used his magic to throw the remains outside before the blood did any damage to her home. Chrome then walked over to the closet door as he opened it still in his Phoenix hide. Rarity's eyes widened as she looked at Chrome who was on fire. Chrome sighed heavily as the flame became blue and finally died. To Rarity's shock his body was fine again, the bite marks and blood was gone. Rarity jumped up and hugged him as soon as the fire died. She felt the heat still emanating from him. To show her gratitude she kissed him on cheek. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Rarity as she didn't want to let go of Chrome until she felt like it. Chrome only smiled as he put her on his back and walked out of the boutique and into the dark night. Chrome lifted Rarity off of his back and looked at her ruined figure. "What happened Rarity?" Chrome asked as Rarity only sniffed a few times. "That thing took me and tied me down and threw me in the closet while I was busy choosing a tie to go with the tuxedo I gave you!" Rarity said as Chrome could now understand why it wasn't her that tried to rape him, but that thing instead. "It took my form and probably used it to do you harm." Rarity said as her eyes drooped slightly. _"Guess that clears the whole ordeal about her trying to mate with me." _Chrome thought as he smiled at her. "Come on; you need to get some rest. You're coming with me to Twilight's house." Chrome said as he lifted Rarity with his magic and put her on his back as she nearly fell asleep. Chrome thought about what that thing was; but couldn't depict it as he had never seen it before. Chrome shook his head as he continued walking to the house.

Spike was standing outside as Chrome should've been back nearly half an hour ago. Spike saw Chrome in the distance and he was carrying somepony on his back. As they came closer Spike realized it was Rarity and she was a mess. Spike hurriedly ran over to them regardless of his tiredness. "What happened to her?!" Spike asked as Chrome sighed. "Long story. Spike take her inside and make sure she has a comfortable bed to sleep in she's been to hell and back tonight." Chrome said as he gave Rarity to Spike who surprisingly could hold her weight. Chrome looked around to see if any of those blasted things were still there luckily he had a spell that could allow him to see in the dark. Chrome looked around and found nothing but the surrounding buildings. Chrome yawned as he forgot he was tired. He went inside and locked the door and fell down on the floor just as Spike was coming back from upstairs. "Are you gonna tell me what happened?" Spike asked as Chrome looked at him with a look that said everything to Spike. "I guessing I don't want to know right?" Spike asked as Chrome shook his head. Spike yawned and went to his bed leaving Chrome downstairs alone. Chrome stood up and knew that his bed was most likely taken and decided to sleep in another way that didn't involve a bed or lying down. Chrome floated his sword nearby and held it lovingly. "I'm never leaving without you again." Chrome said as he held the sword. Chrome walked over to a nearby bookshelf as he sat upright next to it and began to meditate in order to fall asleep. Surprisingly Twilight was quiet as well. Soon Chrome could feel his mind and body shut down and fell asleep sitting straight up.

Outside on the streets of Ponyville...

Dark was sitting in a tree and drank the bottle of Black Water that had no big effect on him as he watched the whole scene at the large boutique and the mare his brother had saved. Dark's thoughts also loomed over the weird thing his brother had killed and the forbidden Phoenix Hide spell he had used despite the dangers of the spell. "Impressive brother you've improved over time, but I'm still going to make you pay dearly." Dark said as his eyes flared. He drank the last bit of the drink and smashed the bottle against the tree and decided to sleep on the tree branch; Using his cape as a pillow and blindfold.

The next morning...

Black was walking into the town as his armor clanked against one another. Every step he took resulted in the deep thump of his metal boots. He had a stern look on his face as he searched for a place known as Scratch Night Club. Black had been informed by Celestia this morning to find this place as it was to be his cover for keeping a watchful eye over Twilight Sparkle. Black groaned under the weight of the baggage he had. He looked to the side and saw a house for sale. _"I've got enough money to buy that place." _Black thought as he really didn't do well in a hotel or sharing a room with somepony else; as Black walked over to the house, two ponies were standing at the gate. The mare was crying; he could hear from a great distance that it was a whimper more than an actual cry. Black walked over to the house as he neared the couple. "Is something the matter here?" Black asked as the two snapped their heads up. The stallion pointed to the board that said: For Sale. "We're trying to sell this house but we can't get a buyer for it as many ponies believe it's haunted." The stallion said as he comforted his apparent wife. "Where are you two moving to?" Black asked as the stallion smiled somewhat. "Manehattan." The stallion said as Black nodded. "I'll take the house off of your hooves." Black said with a smile. The two looked at him with mouths hanging. "Aren't you worried that the place is haunted; sir?" The pony asked as Black shook his head. "Me and the supernatural never got along anyhow and I'm sure I'll be able to handle them." Black said as he placed a hoof on the shorter stallion's shoulder. "How much is it?" Black asked as the cozy place wouldn't rise to much suspicion. "500 gold bits... it's a ridiculous price they say." The stallion said as Black could feel the fear of rejection. Black tapped him on the shoulder. The stallion looked up. "It's not for me; It's reasonable. Come with me and I'll pay you inside." Black said as they looked hesitant. "Do not worry about my clothing it's for a party close to tonight and I must walk these blasted metal boots in." Black said as he pointed to the silver boots. The ponies opened the gate and Black followed then inside the house as Black came in he saw it was actually very comfortable, better than his cave in the castle. Black looked at the two ponies who smiled but couldn't maintain eye contact. "Wait here." Black said as his horn glowed and a portal appeared in the living room. Black stepped through as he came to his family's vault where they had left the money for him. Black quickly piled 500 gold bits and put them in a sack as He turned around to go outside the portal again he looked behind him and looked at the vast treasury. He groaned and went on out of the portal. The portal closed as the ponies' eyes widened. "It's more than 500 I suppose but if it's more than I'll allow you to keep it and spend it." Black said as he put the bag in front of him and the ponies. "Thank you sir; now we can begin our move to Manehattan." The stallion said as he placed the bag of gold on his back. He groaned a little from the weight but didn't care as he could now move to his dream city.

The mare hugged him and he only smiled as it was a thank you gesture. Black watched as the two ponies left the house leaving him to his new home. "Well let's get everything in here." Black said as he put down the bags and his horn glowed. A flash appeared as the house was filled with furniture in a mtter of seconds. "Pays to keep these around." Black said as he rubbed the wooden table that he last saw as a young colt. _"I'm surprised that everything fit." _Black thought as he went on to explore the house. He heard a scream outside but it sounded like a joyful scream. He looked out of the window and saw the family with their two fillies hugging each other and packing their carriage. Black smiled as the image warmed him somewhat. He felt that this house would suffice for now. He almost felt heartbroken that he wasn't going to stay here forever... or he just might. _"It'll be a huge relief from Celestia's pains if she doesn't see me every day." _Black thought as he continued to explore the house. It consisted of six bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, two kitchen's two sitting rooms, and a backyard which he only noticed when he pulled away a curtain which held a stone shed and had a rather large swimming pool. _"No wonder they didn't need this house anymore; it's huge for their family." _Black thought as he laughed knowing that he was only going to be one person living here. Black started to sweat under the heat of his battle armor. "Oh shit, now I know why we never wore these things when we got off of missions." Black said as he started to take off the ridiculously heavy battle armor and placed it in a nearby cabinet. _"500 gold bits it's too much? This place is at least worth 2000 gold bits." _Black thought as he could feel the air around him shift. Black growled as he knew who it was. "It's not very nice to chase ponies out of their homes; Shadow." Black said as he saw the form of Shadow appearing. "Come on I had nowhere else to go." Shadow said as Black shook his head. "That doesn't mean to make them struggle to sell this place." Black said as he pointed at the house around him. "Why such a big place for one alicorn?" Shadow asked as it was a bust that Black bought the place. "You're blaming me, but look at Luna and Cella." Black said as he pointed to the castle in the distance. "Good point." Shadow said as he sighed. "Geuss I'm leaving then." Shadow said as he started to dissipate. "Only if you piss me off." Black said as Shadow instantly reformed. "Awesome. So when are you going to sing at the club; probably tonight; I mean I walked into the town with full battle armor and had a quite scary look on my face." Black said as he floated the guitar case over to him. "Still have dad's old guitar?" Shadow asked as Black nodded. "Hey I've never seem another guitar play as fluently as this one." Black said as he hovered the guitar which had blood red and black smoke as the paint job. "Guessing you looked after this thing and barely used it." Shadow said as Black nodded. "Only used it twice. The one time I performed in Celestia's auditorium and the other in the stage at Manehattan, but that was the last for at least 2 years." Black said as the guitar was basically never used, but it was still one hell of a guitar to have. "78 years and she's still going." Black said as he looked at the guitar's date of purchase which had his dad's name engraved in the wood. Nightstrike Black. "Nightstrike Black? Your surname's Black?" Shadow asked as Black lifted an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, Pitch Black." Black said as Shadow laughed. "Your name's actually Pitch?" Shadow asked as he couldn't believe as all the years he thought of it as Pitch Black. "Yeah, but everyone calls me Black." Black said as Shadow nodded. "Well peace out; I'm gonna hit the hay." Shadow said as he yawned. "It's barely morning." Black said as he turned around but found Shadow already gone. Black laughed and facehooved at Shadow. A puff of smoke came in front of him as a scroll appeared before him. Black took the scroll with his magic and opened it ; he could smell the strong perfume. Black laughed and facehooved again. "_Dear Black; I hope you've arrived in Ponyville by the time you receive this letter; I want to thank you for taking the mission of watching over Twilight Sparkle. Cella" _Black laughed as she used her nickname only in her letters to him. Black then felt an intense sadness attached to the letter. He could feel the pain it took to write this for him. Black sighed and pulled a quill and paper from his bags. _"Hey Cella; I've arrived in Ponyville and I'm already in a house so no need to worry; it's mine so there's no worrying about other ponies... Oh you get the idea. Black." _Black wrote as he rolled it up and burned it. When no ashes come from it he knew it was sent to Celestia. Celestia was sitting in her room as the letter popped in front of her. She read as she smiled as to how Black always thought about the small things. Celestia sighed as she wanted him to still be here. That feeling of safety gave her the comfort she needed to know that none of the villains would attempt to take over Equestria or Canterlot with him there. Celestia's eyes widened as she thought he used the kingdom's treasury. As if on cue another message popped up. _"P.S I didn't use the kingdom's money." _Celestia laughed as she could've sworn he read her thoughts... which he did.

"Why that little..." Black sealed his mouth as he didn't want to say anything hurtful about Cella.

His Cella... Black was closing his eyes as he tried to convince himself of that possible fact. Black shook his head as his heart denied it utterly. Black felt the dark oceans of depression from one of his ex-marefriend's acts against him flood his mind; making him seem... darker than usual. Black hated it when he went into depression and stayed like that for a while. _"It's already rare that I stay happy for a short amount of time; why does it always strike harder when I get happier." _Black thought as he felt sleepy for some reason. He jumped on the couch and put his front hooves under his head and started drifting off to sleep.

_In Black's dreamscape..._

_Black was watching two outlined ponies sitting and watching the night stars. Black couldn't from first hoof say who it was, but he knew that Celestia was next to whoever she was next to. Black felt relief as he saw her being held by the stallion which had the same coat and mane color. Black would've said that it was him, but after the heated lip lock session they had he knew it wasn't him. Black didn't feel relief anymore, but... pain. "Why am I feeling pain when I should be feeling relief?" Black asked to no one in particular. Black then felt a rage creep within him as he watched the session unfold before him. He felt obligated to go in there and rip the stallion apart for touching Celestia in such a manner. Black started to breathe heavily as the love between them intensified. At this point Celestia was on top of the stallion and this was getting to Black. "Why am I feeling like this; I should be happy for her!" Black yelled as he heard himself talk but felt his mouth not moving. Then Black realized he had no control over his body. And he felt... different in his body. As Celestia let out a loud moan and Black saw the green eyed stallion's hoof at her entrance. __"Kill... them..."__ Black heard a voice in his mind say. He felt his body jump out of the bushes and charge toward the couple. Celestia jerked in the direction of Black's scream as she jumped off of the stallion who stood bravely in front of her. "Idiot." Black thought as he finally succumbed to the voices in his head. He tackled the stallion to ground and held his face still for some reason. He looked behind him and his tail hoisted up. In a flash blood sprayed on his face and he saw that his hooves were now some kind of claws. And his tail was jabbed right through the stallion's eye and right out the other end as blood still sprayed out of the large wound. As he threw the body down he looked at the shaking form of Celestia and walked to her. She had tears all over her face. Black then suddenly tried to regain control of his body, but realized one thing... She was next. Black grabbed Celestia by the throat and held her in the air effortlessly. He slammed her into the ground behind him as he heard several bones break. He was squirming inside his body and crying and shouting for whatever spirit possessed him to stop this._

_Black saw he was walking closer to Celestia who was trying to crawl away. "USE YOUR MAGIC PLEASE!" Black shouted but it seemed like he said nothing. He grabbed her by the throat again; he saw how she tried to pry his arm off with one hoof as the other was horribly twisted. Celestia wasn't even screaming anymore, but she still had the look of fear struck right across her face. He pushed her down on her hind legs as they bent causing her to sit on her legs. Tears were rolling over her face and onto his claw. He felt the heat behind them, but continued his execution. He let go of her throat as she still didn't scream; like she had lost her very will to scream. Black felt himself cry silently. "HOW!? HOW COULD I'VE BEEN SO IDIOTIC TO NOT LOVE HER BACK?!" Black shouted as he saw he was taking her by the shoulders. He let go of the right claw and brought it down on her face as two of his talons penetrated her eyes making her body go limp. He shook the head violently from left to right until the entire head was ripped off as blood covered him again. Black felt the core of his heart burst as he felt he couldn't breathe anymore. He watched how the one that loved him died right before his eyes. Black whimpered as he felt himself shaking from rage. His entire body turned into blue fire as he was suddenly outside the body and into his own, but with his body still on fire. Black looked at the creature holding the head and screeching out loud while holding it; as if it was proud of what it had done. Black screamed as he let out the scariest roar he could've imagined. He charged the creature and tackled it to the ground the thing screeched as Black turned it around and started punching it with his hoof as he heard several things break under the face of the creature. The creature still lived as Black's rage increased and he started hitting it faster with every hit the face of the creature reformed into something that would've made the face before more desirable. Black stopped punching the creature as it put a claw on his fore hoof. It seemed to have no eyes and was smiling at him. Black felt the rage grow to a point that he didn't know what to do with it. He pulled back and then hit the creature one more time as the entire head burst. Black was still in a psychotic rage, he turned around and saw the headless figure of Celestia and that's when he roared as his body caused a major explosion burning everything around him in fire. He then saw something on the ground he picked it up and held it against his head. Somehow he knew that this thing was going to kill him. He pulled a trigger and a loud bang echoed off the fields as he fell over and everything went black. _

In the real world...

"AHHHHHH!" Black shouted as he threw himself up and started to hyperventilate. The first thing that came to his mind was Celestia he barged out of the front door and took off. He flew towards Canterlot in speeds that the Wonderbolts and Rainbow Dash could only dream of achieving. He flapped his wings so hard that they started to bend awkwardly. He felt his speed increasing as he focused on one thing... making sure Celestia was still alive. Black flew so fast that it took seconds before the sound came past a certain point. He knew that the speed he was traveling at was the nearly three times the speed of sound or three times faster than the Sonic Rainboom. Black was still trying to fly faster as some of the trees pulled out of their roots and flew a few hundred yards before falling down. Black let an entire line of a deforested area behind him... and he never touched one of them. He pulled up as he came closer to the castle and flew right into Celestia's bedroom. He was surprised he could stop at all. Black was breathing hard as he stood on the balcony and her beautiful figure was sound asleep and unharmed. Black sighed happily as he could've ran over to her and hugged and never let her go. Black held himself together as he stopped breathing and walked over to her. He was quiet and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "I'm just happy you're safe." Black whispered softly. He blushed as he realized he just kissed her. Black let out a small chuckle. He saw Celestia smile more all of the sudden and that she was waking up. He ran to the balcony he was outside when she shot up. Celestia knew from first glance it was Black. _"Black?" _Celestia asked herself. "Black wait!" Celestia yelled as he already took off. She ran to the balcony as he flew off in the distance. Celestia rubbed her cheek as she felt a small tingle on it. "Did he..." Celestia asked as she blushed heavily. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not, but she wasn't about to wake up from it either. She bit herself as she felt pain, she knew she was awake and that he really did kiss her. She giggled like a little filly and stomped her hooves like a little filly. Celestia froze as she recalled who she was. She immediately stopped and cleared her throat but she couldn't stop smiling. Celestia came back inside and Luna was leaning on the doorway. "I guess you're head over hooves because he kissed you on the cheek?" Luna said as Celestia nodded but blushed heavily. "Did he?" Celestia asked silently. "Yes sister; he did. He looked panicked though." Luna said as she came in and forgot about her sister acting like a little filly. "Panicked?" Celestia asked as she still smiled. "Yes, but he calmed down the moment he saw you, as if he was relieved." Luna said as Celestia only sighed dreamily and fell on her bed. Luna was cracking up. "Sister you're swooning over a stallion; you've not done that in centuries." Luna said as Celestia was just smiling. "How romantic; in the middle of the night he kissed me while I was asleep." Celestia said as she fluttered her eyes slowly. Luna growled as she slapped Celestia. Celestia's eyes blinked quickly as she came back to her senses. "Thank you Luna." Celestia said as Luna nodded. "I was losing myself for a second there." Celestia said as Luna walked to the door. Luna looked back at her sister worried. Celestia felt worried also as she didn't know why her sister would look at her with such worry. "Don't lose yourself in love sister... It's both a gift and a curse." Luna said as she looked down to the floor. Luna walked out of the door without a single word. Celestia was confused. _"Does my sister care that much for me?" _Celestia asked herself. Celestia's mind pondered on about Luna's warning...

"It's both a gift and a curse." The words repeated themselves over and over in her head. Celestia felt cold at her center as a thought came to mind. "Could my love for Black just be a puppy crush?" Celestia asked as tears formed. "Could I be delusional?" Celestia asked as she stepped over to a mirror. "Could I be lying to myself?" Celestia asked as she neared the mirror. "Could I've been foolish enough to be blinded by love?" Celestia asked as her voice began to crack. Celestia shook her head as she still held hope for everlasting love with Black. Celestia went to the bed and climbed back in. Thinking about Black and if her so-called love for him was just an illusion. Celestia started to let the tears fall down her face as her heart began to pain once again.

Black was sitting on the couch as he felt Celestia began to cry again. He whipped out the blade and sliced his hoof open... "Another to add to the collection." Black said as he fell back on the couch and slept further. Black groaned as he thought about everything he was to do tomorrow.

Black was just about slipping away when he was thrown off of the couch. Black whipped up to see who threw him off. Shadow was standing there as his horn glowed. "How can you still use magic when you're dead?" Black asked as he rubbed his head. Shadow held an emotionless face. "Shadow?" Black asked as he held a flat tone. Shadow screamed and tried to grab Black. Black lifted an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?" Black asked as Shadow took a deep breath. "Do you realize that you just flew over 600 miles in under a minute?" Shadow asked as Black laughed. "Shadow... We both know that's not possible-." Black's eyes widened as he thought about how quickly he flew to Canterlot and back. "Shadow; Did I just fly that quick?" Black asked doubting that he could fly that quick. "Yup; Now are you ready to tell me why you flew that quick to Canterlot and back? I seriously doubt that you bucked Princess Celestia-." Shadow was cut off as Black threw a fireball at him. The ball hit the wall behind him leaving a black scorch. "Easy Black." Shadow said as Black's horn still had smoke coming out of it. Black blew the smoke away from his horn. "Don't talk about me or Celestia like that; or next time that ball will hit you instead of the wall." Black said as Shadow laughed. "You can't hit me you moron! Remember I'm a ghost now." Shadow said as Black chuckled. "I've learned a few spells that not even the dead can avoid..." Black said as his horn became black.

Black walked up the stairs, but stopped halfway. "You won't know why I've gone to Canterlot that quick; nor will you know the real reason I'm here." Black said as Shadow growled. Black went to one of the rooms. He closed the door and cast a spell that repelled any of the supernatural. _"Just in case he tries to invade my mind."_ Black thought as he climbed on the bed. _"I can't believe I flew that fast again." _Black thought as he wondered how he can only reach those speeds when he's dosed up to the eyeballs with adrenaline. _"You can already know that if Celestia saw how quickly I fly; she'll want a lesson on how to do that." _Black thought as a white light blinded him. Black opened his eyes as he watched his mother's figure standing in the room. Black growled lowly. "What is it mother?" Black asked as he actually had a pretty good idea why she was there. His mother only smiled at him. "You've done a strange thing my son." Black's mother said as Black laughed. "Mother both you and I know that, that was not me who kissed Celestia." Black said as he rolled over to the other side not facing his mother. "Really? I didn't see any kind of transition between bodies the entire time." Black's mother asked with a sarcastic tone. "Alright yes; I did kiss her, but I was panicked by a dream I had that felt so vivid; I started to sleep around the morning; but when I awoke I saw it was night. I swear that dream only lasted a few minutes." Black said as his mother laid a hoof on his shoulder. "Love is not a curse my dear son. Think of it; you wouldn't have existed if your father and I didn't love one another." Black's mother said as he sighed. _"She's right; I do exist because of love."_ Black thought as he thought of a reply to keep his hatred for love. "And also your whole scheme of saying your love was destroyed is not as believing as you may think." Black's mother said as Black turned around. "I existed because of love; doesn't mean it doesn't worry me." Black said as he threw the blanket over himself covering his entire body. "Black you have so many things mares could ever possibly desire. It's not a real surprise that even the princess is head over hooves for you." His mother said as his eyes flared. "Mother what is so desirable about me?!" HE snapped as he threw the blanket off of him. His mother was taken aback by his outburst. Black's eyes were flashing red and gold. "Look at me; I'm completely black as night; A tail that nopony had ever seen; magic that doesn't always make sense; eyes that could make even a dragon back down!" Black yelled as he stood up and almost towered over his mother. "That is your outward appearance Black; and besides you still look attractive with the whole being black as night thing; It gives you that naughty look." His mother said as Black tried to resist smiling and laughing; causing him to make crazy faces; just to avoid smiling. "Black you can smile every now and then." His mother as Black turned around and exhaled heavily. His face became cold as before. "I have no reason to smile mother; It's best we leave this argument before we lash out at one another." Black said as he didn't turn back around. His mother sighed and disappeared. "At least to the others I perhaps have a reason." Black said softly as he climbed onto the bed again. _"I wonder where my two crazy nephews are? Chrome and Dark." _Black thought as he smiled slightly thinking of how crazy they were in their youth.

_In Black's dreamscape..._

_Black was inside a strange room that held nothing but a mechanism to hold him down, yet he wasn't a pony this time. Black turned his head to the side as he looked at the hoof that was now a claw. Black felt his head was also much different; it felt much longer right now. Black's head perked up as he heard a hiss sound. He saw an ape like creature walk into the room he was in. "Ah yes, number Six. I remember this one." The ape in front of Black said in perfect English. "Mr. Weyland thinks there might something special about it." The ape said as Black could see that it had some kind of clothing over it; it didn't have any hair on its face only the patch of fur on the head. __"How can it walk on two legs so easily?"__ Black asked in his mind. "Let's see if he's right. Basic responses first; simply orient your head in the direction indicated." The ape said as Black turned to look at the ape's hand. __**"**__That looks a lot like my claw; perhaps these are some kind of... highly evolved apes."__ Black thought as he really didn't bother talking to the ape in front of him. Black turned his head to the left as he stared at the hand. The ape took its hand to the right this time. Black followed the hand. "See... watch her track my hand." The ape said as Black couldn't understand why he had referred to him as a mare. The ape took its hand up to the top and Black looked in the direction. "Obedient; very good. On to the next test." The ape said as it left the room. Black felt the restraints around his claws loosen and also his tail. Black climbed out of the mechanism and stared at his body. He definitely wasn't a pony anymore. Rather some kind of extra-terrestrial creature. Black put a claw on his back as he flet strange tubes on his back. __"What are these for?"__ Black asked silently. "A Xeno-biological marvel... excellent." Black heard a voice say. "Watch... these things can move on any surface." The voice said as Black only stared at the wall. He felt for some reason that he really could walk on walls. Black ran full speed at the wall jumping onto it and flipping onto the roof. Black was left amazed. __"How did I do that?" __Black thought as he couldn't understand why this felt so natural to him. __"I just mastered this form in a matter of seconds."__ Black thought as he looked at the ground. __"I'm looking at the ground from the roof; somehow I can walk on walls and roofs."__ Black thought as he looked at the two apes behind the window. "Just as I predicted; gracefully done Six." The voice said. Black then jumped back to the floor. Landing gracefully on his feet. "You can jump too; can't you?" The voice said as Black aimed at a wall segment. Black launched himself at the wall and he clung to it. "Send in the first test subject." The voice said as Black couldn't understand what the voice was saying; although the voice was starting to sound familiar. Black could hear movement outside his room. Black realized that his hearing was enhanced greatly. Black watched the apes from the other side one was holding an object and pointed it to the other one. "Clause 88c of your employment agreement has come into effect." Black heard a monotone voice say which he guessed was the one with the object. "I'm not going in there!" Black heard a voice say. Black turned to the side as he saw the outline of the two apes through the wall. "Continue with allocated tasks." The blue outline said as the other was hit by the object the blue one held. "You are participating in vital research my friend." Black heard the voice again as he recalled it to the same voice of the one that stood near him a few minutes ago. "Doc Groves; what is this?" Black heard the ape say as it stepped into the room Black was in. Black could feel an overriding will over his mind as a voice whispered only two things: __"__**Kill... him... Black."**__ Black heard the voice say. Black thought only for a second until he had an insatiable thirst for the ape's blood. Black was quiet as he wondered how the ape couldn't see him when the room was this well-lit. _

_The ape walked up to the mechanism that held him and inspected it. Black started to creep along the floor and jumped to the roof; Black was now right above the ape. He aimed with his claw carefully as he smashed the ape's head with it. The ape fell to the ground as it was dazed from the powerful blow. Black jumped from the roof right in front of the ape. Black could feel his thirst grow more and more by the second. He struck the ape with a claw and blood sprayed from the wound. The ape screamed in pain. Black smiled as he bared his silvery teeth. He grabbed the ape by the shoulders as he felt he extended his tongue of some sort. The small mouth punctured the skull as blood sprayed all over Black. Feeling the warmth of the blood on his face made Black sigh which resulted in a low hiss. "Yes... an easy kill; unmatched hostility; unclouded by remorse." The ape said as Black came back to his senses. Black looked at the gaping hole that was in the poor creature's skull. Black dropped the body as the voice returned. __**"Destroy...the lights... Black."**__ He heard the voice once again. Black looked to the ceiling and saw three lights. He jumped to the ceiling as he struck the light; glass breaking and falling to the floor. "This is interesting; a new stratagem?" The ape asked as Black realized he was darkening the room. He continued to the other lights and destroyed them as well. __**"You can... also use... your tail... brother Black."**__ Another voice said, but this one sounded less powerful than the other one and almost distant from him. "Amazing; it knows the darkness is its ally." The ape said as Black looked around and found himself seeing without a problem. "Is this some sort of ability I got?" Black asked himself as he couldn't believe he was seeing fine in the dark. "I can barely see you Six." The ape said as Black smiled somewhat. "Bring me another test subject." The ape said as Black caught on that the test subjects were apes he was going to kill. Another duo of apes came to his room as the same one with a strange blue aura surrounding it held an object and was pointing it at the other. Black began to wonder if this was some kind of weapon. "Clause 88c of your employment agreement has come into effect." The blue one said as the other stepped in. "As long as I got paid; right?" the one asked as Black jumped to the ceiling; obscuring himself in the dark. "It's pretty dark in here; can I get a flashlight?" Black turned his head as he heard the word flashlight. He knew the words flash and light, but not as a single word. "You just want me to fix the lights?" The ape asked as it came underneath a light. Black crept slowly over the ceiling as he came right above the ape again; he pulled back his claw and swung it down. As the claw made contact with the flesh it tore the head right off. Blood was spraying on the ceiling as the ape fell down without a sound. "A structurally perfect organism; no question." The ape said as Black jumped from the ceiling. "Mr. Weyland may have been correct about you." The ape said as Black inspected the ape he killed with the head still attached. "I'm beginning to believe that these are not apes." Black said as he wondered what he had stumbled upon. "Bring me another test subject... armed." The ape said as Blakc felt a shiver go down his spine. __**"Relax my child; you will be able to kill the human with ease."**__ The voice said but was much clearer this time. Black looked at the dead bodies and now knew what they were. "Human? I've never heard of a human before." Black said as he was glad he didn't have to call them apes anymore as it was getting annoying. The human walked halfway and turned to the glass window. "What seems to be the problem?" The human asked. "What happened to the lights?" The human said as Black could sense panic in the voice tone. __**"He is aware of your presence child, call him."**__ Black felt that he knew exactly what to do. He breathed in and hissed. "Caution Six; a great sign of intelligence." The human said as Black jumped to the roof and waited for the human to come into the room._

"_Ok you got me here; now what?" The human asked as Black looked at his tail. He smiled as he struck the human with the tail. The human toppled over and Black fell from the ceiling. He waited until the human was standing again and grabbed the human from behind. He held his mouth closed and pierced the tail through the human's chest. The human tried to scream but fell limp shortly afterwards. "Mr Weyland WAS right." The human said as Black threw the body aside. "That's enough for today I think." The human said as Black felt he was waking._

_In the real world_

Black's eyes shot open the moment he awoke. "What the hell was that?" Black asked himself as he tried to control his breathing. After he calmed Black brought the tail from underneath the blankets. He looked at the tail and realized that it was the same tail he had in the dream. Black wondered if his tail could really kill so easily. He got up from the bed and quickly made it up. He broke the spell and walked out of the room. Black felt the sun's rays hit him as he looked at the open window. He turned right and walked towards the bathroom. As he entered he found a rather large shower. He entered the room and looked at the mirror. He scrunched his face together as he looked at himself. "Such horror." He whispered as he turned away from the mirror. He walked over to the shower and saw it was much larger than his old one. He stepped inside as he turned the hot water tap on. The water was cold at first but heated up soon enough. Steam soon filled the room and Black was trying to clear his mind from the thoughts over his dream last night. Black looked at the tail again wondering if it was really as dangerous. _"I knew it would look dangerous, but I didn't expect it to be really that dangerous. I can stab and slice ponies and creatures apart with this." _Black thought as he continued with his shower.

At Twilight's home

Chrome was slowly coming to life as he started to sit up, but soon realized something... or somepony was holding him down. He glanced at the foreleg over his chest and the closely snuggled Rarity. Chrome's eyes widened but he didn't scream. He looked up at the sound of the door creaking open. It was Spike and he looked panicked. "Chrome... I'm sorry but after you went to sleep she woke up and wanted to lie down beside you and nopony else; she was afraid of those things that were in her home and believed only you could protect her." Spike said as Chrome looked at Rarity who was smiling slightly. "Well it appears she is enjoying lying down with me." Chrome whispered as Spike laughed and nodded. "Rarity... Rarity." Chrome softly called out as he poked her slightly with his hoof. Rarity groaned but remained asleep. "Spike I want you to put your hand on her flank." Chrome said as Spike's eyes widened. "NO WAY: you do it!" Spike softly yelled as Chrome growled. "Rarity wake up." Chrome called but she remained asleep. Chrome sighed as he knew the only way to wake her up. "The boutique's on fire." Chrome said as Rarity shot up. Rarity calmed down and put her face in her hooves. "I heard the boutique was on fire; Luckily it was only a dream." Rarity said as she plopped down and fell nearly on top of Chrome. Rarity turned to her side and nearly jumped in fright. "Chrome what're you doing in the same bed as me?!" Rarity asked as Chrome only threw his hooves up in the air. "I don't know you tell me." Chrome said as Rarity began blushing as she recalled the events of last night. "Well... I... was afraid of those things Chrome and believed only you could protect me." Rarity said as Chrome looked at Spike who only nodded his head. "Look let's just forget about it for now; ok?" Chrome asked as Rarity nodded. Chrome got up and they heard a knock at the door. "Who the heck would bother us at a time like this?" Spike asked as he ran to the door. Chrome and Rarity were left in total awkward silence. "I'll be going back to the boutique; thank you again Chrome." Rarity said as she walked out of the room. _"Well aren't we quite the player?" _Festoar asked as Chrome sighed. "Shut up Festoar." Chrome said as he walked out of the room; he walked to the side of Twilight's door. He pressed his ear up against the door; it was silent. _"Weird; I thought Twilight would be screaming at this time of day." _Chrome thought as he thought about opening the door; his magic spell still swirled around the door frame. Chrome was quite worried that Twilight could be injured or ill. _"It's okay Chrome don't worry about me; I'll be fine as soon as you get in here and take." _Festoar mimicked Twilight's voice which was quite good if Chrome had to admit. _"I thought you loved to hate love?" _Chrome asked as he smiled knowing how these sort of questions irritated Festoar as it wasn't really logical. Festoar only growled at Chrome. He laughed and walked away from the door. Inside the room Twilight was lying in the bed as she struggled to move from the stiffness of her body. "OH I hate this whole heat thing." Twilight muttered under her breath. Twilight began to wonder what she should write to the princess. She didn't write in a few days. Twilight dragged herself out of bed and stood at the door. She saw the red aura around the door knob. She tried to open it with her magic, but Chrome's was still too powerful. She tried with her hooves but got shocked just like Spike; leaving her hair stood up like a tree. "Well played Chrome." Twilight said as she knew she would probably try to take over his magic or attempt to open it with her hooves.

Spike was standing at the door talking to the stranger. "Are you looking for Chrome?" Spike asked as the dark pony. "Yes I am; if he does ask please tell him to meet me outside." The pony said as he turned around and walked a few until he stood still. Spike slowly closed the door. "Who was it?" Chrome asked as Spike shrugged. "I don't know, but he apparently knows you and wants to meet you outside." Spike said as he pointed to the door. Chrome narrowed his eyes as he felt a familiar presence behind the door. "Spike I think I know who it is; When I go out lock the doors and windows and don't come out until I say so." Chrome said as he took his sword and strapped it to his back. Spike opened the door and let Chrome out.

Chrome was looking at the figure with the cloak. Chrome stepped near. "Hello Chrome; long time is it not?" Chrome immediately recognized the voice. "Nearly six years I haven't looked at your face." Chrome said as Dark laughed and turned around. "Is that any way to talk to family; Chrome?" Dark asked as Chrome chuckled. "What do you want Dark; unless you're back because you still believe I burned down our home." Chrome said as Dark narrowed his eyes. "We both know it was you who did it." Dark said as his horn glowed. "Six years ago Dark; you still haven't gotten over your little grudge." Chrome said as he stood on his hind legs and transformed his hooves to hands. Dark was somewhat surprised at his brother's new shape of the hooves. "Learned some new tricks; Chrome?" Dark asked as Chrome smiled. "Four years of living with humans; I think I would've adapted by then." Chrome said as he unsheathed the sword. "What lengths did you go to get that mysterious weapon?" Dark asked as he inched closer to Chrome. "How many ponies died because of that weapon?" Dark asked as his voice began to grow louder. "How many must've suffered because of your desire for that weapon?!" Dark yelled as some ponies peeked from out of their windows. Chrome smiled only. "On the contrary brother this weapon was given to me; and all the ponies I've killed was because they were out for our family's heads." Chrome said as Dark charged. Chrome's horn glowed and blasted Chrome with a powerful gust of wind; blowing him back against a tree. Dark merely stood up from the impact. "It seems you still have no consideration for the surroundings; why don't we take this fight outside of town?" Dark asked as he dusted himself off. "The only idea I would agree to." Chrome said as he and his brother teleported just outside of town.

Several ponies came out of their homes as they started to talk among themselves. Spike was panicking; "I gotta tell Twilight even if she is in heat I'm sure she can handle it to help Chrome." Spike said as he ran up to the door. He looked at the knob and bit his lower lip. He grabbed the knob and twisted it quickly; to his surprise he wasn't shocked.

The door cracked open as a strange scent found its way to Spike's nostrils; it smelled of Lavender. Spike took a deep breath and walked into the room. As he peeked around the door he expected to find a sight he wasn't going to like, but to his amazement he found Twilight clean and the bed made up and she was writing. Twilight turned to Spike as he felt a cold run down his spine. "Hey Spike." Twilight said in her usual tone. Spike was amazed that she didn't try anything. "How come you're not all over me by now?" Spike asked as Twilight shrugged. "I don't know I just don't feel it right now." Twilight said as she thought to have a little prank on Spike. Twilight acted like she was frozen in place and was twitching slightly. "Twilight; you ok?" Spike asked as he started to sweat. "I will be; soon as you start to buck the living shit outta me." Twilight said as she had a fight to not burst out laughing. She licked her lips in a teasing manner as she slammed the door closed behind Spike making him yelp. "Nowhere to run Spikey-Wikey." Twilight said in a playful manner. Spike screamed and tried to gun it out of there. But he was shocked when he felt Twilight's magic surround him. He was thrown on the bed and Twilight jumped on top of him. "Y'know Spike; I always wondered what mating would be like with a dragon." Twilight whispered into Spike's ear as his eyes appeared to be popping out of his head. Twilight snickered as she couldn't contain her laughing. Twilight broke out laughing as she got off of Spike. Spike growled in anger as he realized Twilight was messing with him. "That's not funny Twilight." Spike said as he was close to getting a heart attack. "I'm sorry Spike I just wanted to have a little fun here; because I don't get much of fun in here all by myself." Twilight said as Spike understood what she was saying. "I guess it would get boring in here all alone." Spike said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Chrome needs your help Twilight." Spike said as Twilight looked up from her letter. "What do you mean?" Twilight asked as she couldn't understand why a fighter like Chrome would need her help. "What's wrong?" Twilight asked again now giving her full attention to Spike. "A black pony came early this morning and asked for Chrome; when he went out he told me to lock everything and then they started fighting; then they teleported off somewhere." Spike said as Twilight's eyes grew with every word Spike said. Twilight's ears dropped as she brought her head down. "I can't go outside Spike; If I see a stallion I'll lose control." Twilight said as she turned back to her letter. "You can Twilight; I've seen you handle worse things than this heat." Spike said as Twilight looked at him. "Alright but I need you to hold me back then." Twilight said as Spike lifted an eyebrow. "How do I do that? I can't stop a rampaging mare in heat all by myself." Spike said as Twilight horn glowed. A strange looking pipe fell in Spike's hands along with a small dart. "This is a tranquilizing dart blower Spike; If I go nuts you just aim at me and blow through it make sure it hits me and I'll be out in a few seconds." Twilight said as Spike nodded. Twilight brought over a comb and combed her hair and coat. Spike rolled his eyes; Twilight noticed but acted as if she didn't. "Let's go Spike." Twilight said as she and Spike ran out of the house. "How will we know where they ran off to?" Spike asked as a large explosion caused then to look behind them. "I'm guessing that way." Twilight said as she started running; she could feel the heat coming back and tried to fight it off. _"I have to help Chrome." _Twilight repeated in her head the whole time; just to keep her thoughts clear.

Chrome dodged a flurry of flaming arrows. "It seems you have practiced these six years brother." Dark said as Chrome growled and fired hundreds of fireballs at Dark. Dark cast a shield around himself. The balls hit causing a huge fireball to occur. Chrome smiled, but it dropped as soon he saw the blue aura around Dark. Dark was smiling as his horn glowed. Small sparks began to appear around the horn as Chrome knew his brother was going to try and hit him with a lightning storm. Chrome's horn glowed as he formed a bubbled shield around him. The lightning hit as Chrome gritted his teeth, trying to hold the bubble up. The lightning stopped hitting and Chrome let go of the aura. Dark huffed as he realized his brother was stronger than he thought. Dark smiled as he got a tactic in his mind. "How did it feel Chrome; to take Twilight Sparkle in a way I could already imagine?" Dark said as he knew this pissed Chrome off. Chrome started to shake with anger. "Did it feel good to finally lose your purity?" Dark said as Chrome began to shift colors in his coat and mane. "Did it feel good to let go of all that pressure?" Dark said with a smile. Chrome screamed and charged at Dark. Dark formed a wall but it broke as Chrome dashed through it. Chrome tackled Dark to the ground as he started punching him with his hoof. Dark began to fear that this time his brother would kill him. Dark got angrier with every blow Chrome landed. He fired a shockwave at Chrome which made him fly back into a tree. Dark was breathing heavily as for the first time he was afraid of his brother. Chrome got up and when he opened his eyes they were on fire. Dark was taken aback as he knew Chrome was using the Forbidden Phoenix Hide spell again. _"He could kill himself if he uses it too much." _Dark thought as he felt that actually didn't want his brother dead anymore; not of fear but of a bond they shared a long time ago. Chrome shifted forms as his entire body was set ablaze. He leaped at Dark who only closed his eyes; hoping for a quick death. Dark snapped his eyes open as he got out of the trance he was in. His horn glowed as he usedthe black matter spell; causing him to shift forms to a gaseous form. _"I'll suffocate him." _Dark thought as he floated towards Chrome.

Twilight came around a house and her eyes widened at the sight that was in front of her. _"Just how powerful is their magic?" _Twilight thought as she saw the Forbidden Phoenix Hide and the Black Matter spells. Twilight knew that these spells were only capable of Starswirl the Bearded; not even Celestia or Luna could cast it. Twilight looked at the two fighting one another in a strange but deadly way; the fire one was trying to overwhelm the black gas as it tried to get to the center. Twilight didn't know who was who so she would wait until one changed back again.

Black was sitting quietly on his couch ah he polished his dad's guitar. _"I'll have to make sure this thing is ready when I sing tonight; hopefully I can get some information regarding Twilight Sparkle." _Black thought as he heard a loud bang outside. Black set the guitar down and ran to the nearest window. He looked outside to find a bunch of ponies huddled around a small arena like field; as if they were watching ponies fight; Black kept watch and waited to spot the fighters. To his amazement he was nearly sure he recognized the two figures fighting. Black dashed towards the room he slept in. his horn glowed as his battle armor was being put on. He waited for a few seconds and the armor was on. Black went out to the room's balcony and flew off towards the fight. _"I'm positive those are my two nephews." _Black thought.

Chrome and Dark were lying on the ground breathing heavily; many of the ponies were blown back by the amount of force from the two spells colliding. Chrome groaned as he tried to stand up but fell down with each try. Dark had a broken back leg; which was twisted horribly. Twilight stood there with tears in her eyes... Never had she seen such hatred towards one another. The crowd was silent as well. Everypony stared at the two ponies lying in the center who were groaning from the pain Powerful thumping sounds attracted everypony's attention as they turned to find a pony flying towards them.

Black saw the two ponies in the center and knew that this was his nephews. Black landed in the middle as his armor clanked. "Dark! Chrome!" Black shouted as he watched his two younger nephews. Black could see Chrome losing consciousness and Dark's hind leg was broken. He floated the two ponies closer to him. "What were you two doing?!" Black yelled aloud; he didn't know it but the ponies regarded it as the royal Canterlot Voice. "Black?" Chrome asked weakly as he blacked out. "Nephew?" Dark asked losing consciousness as well. "It's alright I'm here..." Black said as he held the two ponied in mid air. They were soon in a deep sleep. Black turned around took off. "Wait!" Black heard somepony yell. He turned to find a purplis pony running to him. "Who are you and what're you doing with Chrome?" Twilight yelled as she felt anger rise within her. "I think the better question is who are you; these are my nephews and they are dreadfully wounded!" Black yelled as he really didn't have time for this. He threw his tail right underneath Twilight's throat and everypony gasped and stiffened. Twilight was whimpering as the alicorn doesn't seem to be very social. "I-I-I'm Twilight S-Sparkle and I am one of Chrome's friends." Twilight said as she felt the tip start to enter her throat. Black's eyes widened as he realized this was the pony he was sent to protect. He fell to his knees as Twilight didn't understand. "Forgive me miss Sparkle; I didn't know you were one of his friends." Black said as he got up. "It's ok everypony you can go home; I'll sort this out." Twilight said as everypony left. Black looked at the much smaller pony. "How do you know who I am?" Twilight asked softly. Black knew he couldn't tell Twilight the REAL reason he was here. "Not many ponies can be called friends of Chrome or Dark." Black said as he pointed to the two knocked out ponies. "Why is that Mr.?" Twilight held the word in the air. "Pitch Black, but call me Black." Black said as he noticed Twilight looking at his appearance. "I suppose you're not used to seeing alicorns around here." Black said as Twilight let out a small giggle. "No it's just that the only alicorns I know is the princesses, but I've never seen you before." Twilight said as Black smiled. "I don't think you'll want to remember me." Black said as Twilight frowned. "Why is that?" Twilight asked as Black sighed. "I'm not as friendly all the time; I tend to have a little communication problem with others." Black said as he knew Celestia could never get the message across. "What're you going to do with them?" Twilight asked as Black chuckled. "I'll need to have a word with these two about their fighting; it's going on for six years now; but for six years I hadn't seen one of them." Black said as he smelled something sweet upon the air. "You're on heat aren't you?" Black asked as Twilight's eyes widened. "How did...?" Twilight asked softly as Black smiled. "Don't ask as even I don't know, but I have heightened senses you could say." Black said as Twilight nodded. "Chrome and Dark used nearly all of their power in this fight, but I'm going to make sure it's their last." Black said through gritted teeth. "I saw Chrome and Dark use spells that not even the princesses could use; how is that possible?" Twilight asked as Black looked at his two nephews. "They're powerful unicorns; powerful enough to duel with any of the princesses..." Black said as Twilight caught on. "And you're more powerful than them?" Twilight asked as Black's eyes widened. "You catch on quick." Black said as he felt he must tell Twilight everything. "If you would be so kind as to come by tomorrow; I have to tend to these two." Black said as he grabbed Twilight. "Whoa hey!" Twilight yelled. "Calm yourself; I just need to show you where I live." Black said as Twilight calmed down. Black took off. "See that house that house? Come by tomorrow afternoon and I'll tell you everything and answer everything you want to know about Chrome and his brother." Black said as he lowered Twilight down with another spell. "I got it now; thank you Black." Twilight said as she turned around. Black let out a small smile.

Spike was standing there... frozen. "Spike?" Twilight called and waved her hoof in front of his face. Twilight sighed as she slapped him across the face. "HUH; WHAT NOW?!" Spike yelled as he came back to his senses. Twilight laughed as Spike only blushed. "Come on Spike let's go." Twilight said as Spike jumped on her back. "What about Chrome?" Spike asked as Twilight smiled a little. "I think they've got a foalsitter right now." Twilight said as she watched Black fly off.

At Fluttershy's cottage...

Fluttershy was busy feeding her animals when a growl came from behind her. It was Angel; and he was starving. Fluttershy smiled and gave him a carrot but he shook his head. Fluttershy was getting annoyed with this act, but could never come to scolding the poor dear. Angel ran inside the house and outside again as he held a magazine. "What's this Angel?" Fluttershy asked as Angel started flipping through pages he stopped on a page that showed if a bunny ate unhealthy it would grow overweight and that salads and carrots should be a strict diet. Fluttershy giggled softly as she thought Angel was too cute thinking he would become overweight. Fluttershy flew into the house and began mixing a salad for Angel.

When she was done Fluttershy gave it to Angel who smiled and hugged her foreleg. She smiled down at him. A knock at the door got her attention. "Oh my; I wonder who that can be." Fluttershy said as she flew to the door. She opened it to find two stallions with sunglasses on. "Can I help you gentlecolts?" Fluttershy asked as one cleared his throat. "Miss Fluttershy our boss wishes to see you." The one said as Fluttershy felt something weird was going on. "Who is your boss? Am I in trouble?" Fluttershy asked as she stood back a little. "No ma'am, but you must come with us." The other said as Fluttershy was starting to get annoyed with them; they we're obviously hiding something. "And if I refuse?" Fluttershy asked as the one smiled evilly. "I don't think you'll have much of a choice." The one said as he tried to grab Fluttershy. She grabbed his hoof spun him around and forced him to the ground giving him a chicken wing. The other went to help but knocked out by Fluttershy kicking him in the face. She got oof of the pony and when he got up she kicked him making him fly across the field. The other one came back to life as he stood up to run. They ran in the direction of the forest. Fluttershy sighed heavily as she knew that she hated fighting. She walked back inside and fell on the couch. She had never told her friends but she was one of the best fighters a few years ago; she was always timid and shy which made the enemy mistake her often. Angel jumped on the back of Fluttershy and fell down in a form of a hug. Fluttershy smiled as she knew that he was trying to comfort her. "Thanks Angel." Fluttershy said as Angel smiled back.

Back in Ponyville at Black's home...

Black carefully opened the door as he floated his two nephews inside. He went to separate rooms otherwise they'd try to kill each other without him looking. Black sighed as he couldn't believe they still fought after all these years. Black knew that Chrome and Dark were the only family members of the Charmer family left. He would need to tell them what happened to their parents and the estate.

Black went to the sitting room and continued tuning the guitar. Black thought about what song he would need to sing for tonight.

"_No that won't work."_

"_Nope to depressing."_

"_This one's not very remembering."_

Black smiled as he knew the perfect song. He grabbed the guitar and strung the strings. Black took a deep breath.

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_Tired of living like a blind man_

_I'm sick inside without a sense feeling_

_And this is how... you remind me._

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_I've been wrong; I've been down_

_To the bottom of every bottle _

_Despite words in my head_

_Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

_Yet? _

_Yet? _

_Yet?_

_No, no_

_Yet?_

_Yet?_

_Yet?_

_No, no_

_It's not like you didn't know that_

_I said I love you and I swear I still do_

_It must've been so bad_

_Cause living with me must've damn near killed you_

_And this is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me _

_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry _

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_I've been wrong I've been down _

_To the bottom of every bottle_

_Despite words in my head_

_Scream "Are we having fun yet?"_

_Yet?_

_Yet?_

_Yet?_

_No, no_

_Yet?_

_Yet?_

_Yet? _

_No, no_

_Yet?_

_Yet?_

_Yet?_

_No, no_

_Yet? _

_Yet?_

_Yet?_

_No, no_

_(Little Solo)_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing _

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me _

_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken _

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_I've been wrong; I've been down_

_To the bottom of every bottle_

_Despite words in my head_

_Scream "Are we having fun yet?"_

_Yet?_

_Yet?_

_Are we having fun yet?_

_Yet?_

_Yet?_

_Are we having fun yet?_

_Yet?_

_Yet?_

_Are we having fun yet?_

_Yeah, yeah_

_No, no..._

Black ended as he thought of Celestia the whole time he sung; nopony knew the song except his closest. _"If I could sing this to Celestia; she'll understand just who destroyed my love; who broke my belief in mares and the beasts they are."_ Black thought, but never had the heart to do it.

Black sighed as he put down the guitar. He smiled as he knew the song would've been sung for the first time in front of the public.

Black knew it would be a long time before the concert would start. But he would have to arrange with the owner. Black facehooved as he didn't know any good places

Black began to wonder if Twilight knew any places where he could sing, but not places that would make him a singing sensation. He heard a rumble from one of the rooms. _"Already awake?" _Black asked as he stood up and walked to the rooms; he didn't find anything out of order. He turned back to the living room when he heard it again. Black growled this time as knew he didn't imagine it. He walked down the hallway as he sensed a malevolent presence nearby it was seeking death if not hell-bent on it. Black decided to take the two ponies and put them in the same room. He closed the door and made a powerful spell to keep it closed. Black jumped through the wall with a simple blink spell and waited for whatever horror was about to jump at him. He could hear shuffling in the roof. He looked up and tried to see any bends of the roof where the creature was treading. He saw a small movement and blew a lightning spine in the roof. He heard a screech and jumped slightly. It sounded familiar, but Black wasn't worried about that now. The noises were much louder as came closer to Black; suddenly the noises stopped and the silence screamed and raged at Black's ears. He could feel the urge to turn around greatly upon him. Without him seeing a black creature walked on the roof silently approaching Black for a stealth kill. Black took a deep breath; whipped around and fired a fireball at whatever he felt was behind him. It screeched as the fire burned its carapace. Black's eyes widened as he recognized the beast from the dream he had the night before last night. He ran and charged into it making it shoot out of the window and into the backyard. Black jumped through the window and opened his large wings and stepped on the ground softly. He looked at the creature; the first thing was its tail; it looked exactly like Black's.

Black stood firm as the creature charged at him. He waited until the creature was close to him; it would most likely be using its tail and claws for weaponry; so keeping the distance was key here unless it also had a ranged attack which Black doubted. It jumped and Black blinked out of the way; the creature hissed in surprise as Black pulled a small knife and stabbed it into the creature's back; Black left the knife there as he heard a hissing sound. He was amazed to find the blood of the creature burning the metal away. _"Only acid can do that; does it mean that it's acidic blood?" _Black asked as the handle of the knife fell off with no blade. Black knew that he was going to get it with a few well-placed needle spines in spots that made movement possible.

He analyzed with a trained eye the moving body parts as the creature circled him. His horn glowed and a needle burst forth from a small portal. The creature avoided the projectile with much precision; Black was impressed as most ponies or creatures couldn't even see it. It jumped him again; it grabbed him making him stand on his hind legs; he fell backwards and launched the creature over him. He stood up by using his wings for lift off. He whipped around as the creature quickly regained its feet. Black's horn glowed brightly and a beam of sunlight came from it. In flash the creature froze. It started to peel away in the middle and eventually fall apart in two pieces; Black smiled as he knew the Sunray was a very effective spell and rare carapaces could survive it. Sometimes not even dragons; those that did live were so horribly injured that killing it was better than to let it recover as the skin and muscles were sliced clean off; which would take too long to regrow and stop the bleeding. Black looked at his tail again and wondered if it really is a weapon. He spotted a tree and moved towards it. He tried many times to throw the tail, but found the movement too awkward.

Black recalled the dream and tried to do what he did there. Black calmed himself down and eyed the tree with a death glare. He slowly pulled back and thrust the tail forward. He was rewarded with tree bark flying in every direction. Black looked at how his tail drove right through the tree and came out of the other side. He tried to pull back but was stuck. He started yanking his tail backwards and strangely had no feeling in the tail. Black growled as he couldn't remove the tail. His horn glowed as the tree started to expand. Black was filling it with air to make the hold in the tree bigger so that he could slide the tail out. Black pulled and pulled until he fell backwards when the tail came out.

Black sighed as he realized he had a weapon with him all along; one that's unique to ponies... or to him at least. Black stood up and went back inside. He hadn't forgotten about the creature, but now was not the time to worry over simple feral creatures.

A figure was watching Black's little encounter with one of his best pets; who now lay in half in the back yard. _"Red will be angered by this; we have to get Chrome and Dark out of the way before we can start the attack on Canterlot." _The figure thought as it jumped back into the woods.

Black walked to the rooms his nephews were in and found them to be awake. Black was astonished how quickly they regained their energy. "So are you ready to tell me why Dark still wants you dead?" Black asked as he sat on the ground watching Chrome who was busy trying to answer him. "He.. thinks I burned down our home, but I didn't I was stuck in the basement and I smelt the fire too late." Chrome said as he started to become more aware of his surroundings. "Where's Dark; nephew?" Chrome asked as he tried to stand up but groaned as he felt pain in his side. Black stood up. "Where's the pain?" Black asked as Chrome pointed to his left ribs. Black softly applied pressure to the spot and Chrome gritted his teeth. "Broken rib; it's gonna be awhile before it's fully healed." Black said as Chrome only stared at him. "Since when did you know about injuries?" Chrome asked as couldn't quite recall his nephew being this knowledgeable. "The path I took teaches you much; Chrome. As for Dark he's in the next room." Black said as Chrome facehooved. "Dammit I was supposed to be at Applejack's today." Chrome said as he punched the wall behind him leaving tiny cracks at the spot he hit. Black only laughed at his nephew's attempt to get rid of anger. "You should've thought about that before fighting your brother besides; you two need to learn the truth of the entire destruction of the estate." Black said as he looked down. "What on Equestria do you mean?" Chrome asked as he felt a cold hole in his stomach. "I was the one who burnt it down." Black said as he looked up again. Chrome wanted to speak but got cut off. "But all your questions will be answered soon; like you I have to find out which pony seeks to harm Twilight-." Black stopped suddenly as he remembered the picture looked exactly like Dark. "Oh wait; he was there. Which means Twilight's safe." Black said as he looked at Chrome. "But I will need to stay longer in case Dark attempts anything; you are in no position to work or fight Chrome." Black said as Chrome sighed in defeat.

On Sweet Apple Acres...

Applejack was getting worried that Chrome was not showing. _"Had I scared him off by asking him out on a date?" _Applejack thought as she shook her head to rid herself of such foolishness. Applejack turned around and walked back to the house. Inside the family was sitting around a table. "I'm gonna be going to Ponyville to go see if Chrome's alright everypony. Something tells me he's in no position to work." Applejack said as she walked up to her room to gather her things.


End file.
